


Back to the Future

by splendidcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidcas/pseuds/splendidcas
Summary: Imagine getting sent to the future and making love with future Cas. Imagine coming back home and finding out you’re pregnant.Warnings: brief descriptions of smut, language, angst, pregnancy, a cliffhanger ending bc im an asshole
Relationships: Cas/Reader, Castiel/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

You blinked slowly, your eyes squinting open as you took in your new surroundings. It looked like you were in some kind of…shack?

With a groan, you tried to sit up, and that’s when you realized that your hands were cuffed to a chair. You turned to your left and saw Dean in the same exact situation as you, and you knew this wasn’t looking too good.

You and Dean had been running from a group of people infected by the Croatoan virus when you came across Camp Chitaqua, and that was the last thing you remembered before you blacked out. Zachariah had decided to be an asshole, again, and send you and Dean into the future so that you could, quote, “really think about the decisions you’re making.”

But how did you end up here?

“What the hell?” you muttered.

“I should be asking that question, don’t you think?”

Your head whipped around to the sound of the familiar voice and saw another Dean standing before you with a stern expression. This must be future Dean, you thought, your eyes widening. You couldn’t help but wonder if future Cas was here too….

“In fact,” future Dean continued, interrupting your thoughts and pointing a rifle at you and Dean, “why don’t you give me one good reason why I shouldn’t gank you here and now?”

You flinched, looking between the two Deans as your eyes widened in fear. This new Dean really wasn’t playing around.

“Because…you’d only be hurting yourself,” Dean tried to argue, though you could hear the nerves in his shaking voice. He was totally out of his element and so were you.

“Very funny.” Future Dean lifted the rifle so that it wasn’t pointed at you, and you visibly relaxed.

“We’re not shapeshifters,” you spoke up suddenly. “Or a demon or anything, ok?”

“Yeah, I know,” future Dean answered. “I did the drill while you two were out. Silver, salt, holy water. Nothin’. But you know what was funny was that you had every hidden lock, pick, box cutter and switch blade that I carry. You wanna explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance while you’re at it?”

“It was Zachariah,” you answered before Dean could. You watched future Dean stand up after you spoke, a concerned look on his face.

“Come again?”

“I’m you,” Dean said bluntly. “From the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked Y/N and I from our beds and threw us…five years into the future.”

“Where is he? I want to talk to him,” future Dean demanded.

“We don’t know,” you answered.

“Oh, you don’t know?”

“No! We don’t know,” you replied, irritation evident in your tone.

“Look, we just want to get back to our own friggin’ year, ok?” Dean added.

Future Dean rubbed a hand over his face, sitting on the table beside him. “Ok. If you’re me, tell me something only I would know.”

Oh, this should be fun, you thought. Your eyes went back and forth between the two Deans, and you briefly wondered why future Dean hadn’t even looked at you since you woke up. But, then again, you figured that seeing your past self would probably take up most of your attention.

Dean scoffed, looking his future self in the eye. “Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, 19. She made us try on her panties?”

You bit your lip to keep from laughing, watching future Dean for his reaction.

“They were pink. And satiny. And you know what?” Dean continued. “We kinda liked it.”

You let out a loud laugh, your mouth hanging open in surprise and amusement. “You guys like to wear pink panties? That’s…amazing.”

Both Deans turned to you, a look of irritation on their faces. “Don’t you dare tell Sam,” Dean demanded.

You scoffed. “Mhm, whatever, pink panties.”

Future Dean rolled his eyes and stood up before speaking again. “So, what? Zach zapped you two up here to see how bad it gets?”

“I guess,” you shrugged.

“Croatoan virus, right?” Dean asked. “That’s their end game?”

Future Dean then explained how bad the virus actually was. How it was incurable, turned people into monsters. How it made the whole world go to shit. How Sam was gone, too. It was basically the zombie apocalypse. And you couldn’t help but wonder if future Cas was alright during this entire shit-fest. The truth was, you had been in love with Castiel since pretty much the first time you ever laid eyes on him. You were certain he didn’t feel the same, however, given how stoic he always was around you. You weren’t even sure if he could feel that way about anyone. So you kept it to yourself. But that didn’t mean you still didn’t think about him, care about him, or worry about him.

So you had to ask. “Where’s Cas?”

Future Dean scoffed, looking away from you. “I’m sure he’s in the middle of another one of his ‘group sessions.’”

Your brow furrowed in confusion. “What the hell does that mean?”

“Doesn’t matter,” he answered. He put the rifle in his bag and stood up, heading toward the door.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked.

“Gotta go run an errand.”

You pulled against your handcuffs but to no avail. “You’re just gonna leave us here?”

“Yes!” future Dean barked. “I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of ‘The Parent Trap’. So yeah, you two stay locked down.”

 _Touché_ , you thought.

“Ok, alright, fine,” Dean sighed. “But you don’t have to cuff us, man.”

The two of you watched as future Dean continued to make his way to the door.

“Oh, come on!” Dean begged. “You don’t trust yourself?”

“Hell no. Absolutely not,” future Dean replied before staring straight at you. “Especially not her.”

And then he walked out, leaving the two of you in cuffs.

“What the fuck, dude?” you groaned, sitting back against the chair you were cuffed to.

“Future me is a dick,” Dean sighed.

You nodded in agreement. “There’s gotta be something around here that can get us out of these.”

Dean looked around before spotting a nail in the wooden floorboards. It took several minutes for him to dig it out before he used it to unlock his and your cuffs.

“I want to go find Cas,” you said, rubbing your sore wrists.

Dean raised his eyebrows at you. “You better not get caught or future me’s gonna be pissed.”

“I know,” you scoffed out a laugh. “What are you gonna do?”

“I’m gonna go see about this ‘errand’ future me’s going on,” he replied, opening the door for you as the two of you headed out of the shack. “You be careful, you hear me?”

You rolled your eyes playfully. “I got it, Dean.”

With a nod, Dean wandered off and ran into Chuck before you went the opposite way. Walking past several cabins as you tried not to be seen, you heard voices from a particular cabin. You approached it and inched up the walkway quietly, and that’s when you heard Cas’ voice. You audibly sighed with relief, walking past the bead curtain and into the cabin.

And you could not have been more surprised at what you saw.

There, in a circle of women, was Castiel, _your_ Castiel, sitting criss-cross in a loose shirt and loose pants with a pair of moccasins. His hair was unkempt, his face scruffy with stubble. As delicious as he looked, you immediately realized that this was no longer the Cas you knew in your own time.

“Now,” he spoke quietly, his deep voice like gravel. “The key to this total shared perception is…surprisingly physical.”

Your eyebrows practically flew to the top of your head at his words. “Cas?”

Cas nonchalantly turned to the sound of his name being called, and as soon as his eyes landed on you, they nearly bugged out of his head. “Y/N,” he whispered, a look of complete shock overwhelming his features. In one swift movement, he was up and moving swiftly toward you, immediately engulfing you in his arms.

“Whoa,” you muttered as you stumbled back from the force of his hug, a smile crossing your features. The Cas from your time had never hugged you before; hell, he rarely had any physical contact with you at all. So you basked in his attention, ignoring the overwhelming scent of marijuana and alcohol that covered him like a blanket.

“Y/N,” he whispered again, pulling back and shaking his head in disbelief, his eyes glassy with unshed tears.

Your brow furrowed, confused as to why he was so emotional. It wasn’t exactly something you were really used to with the Castiel from your time. “Cas?”

Before you could even blink, his lips were on yours, his tongue snaking into your mouth and causing a surprised groan to leave your throat. And just as quick as it began, it was over, Cas pulling away to look at the circle of women behind him.

“Ladies, if you’ll excuse us, Y/N and I have some catching up to do.”

There were several irritated groans from the women as they shuffled out, leaving you and Cas alone. You swallowed thickly, unsure of what to do with yourself after that incredibly sudden and shocking display of affection.

“Please, sit,” Cas gestured to the rug he and the women had been sitting on mere moments ago. Cas followed you to the rug and sat down beside you, taking your hand in his and rubbing his thumb over your knuckles. “What year are you from?”

You cleared your throat, trying to get used to this new touchy-feely Castiel. Not that you minded it in the slightest, but it was just…unexpected. “Um, 2009.”

Cas nodded in acknowledgement, never taking his eyes off of yours. He laced your fingers with his. “Zachariah, I presume?”

“Yep.”

“Interesting,” he said quietly, finally taking his eyes off of you before looking into the distance as if he were zoning out.

You watched him carefully for a moment, shaking your head as you realized what the hell was going on with him. “Cas, are you high right now?”

He let out a laugh. “Generally, yeah.”

“Why?”

Cas turned to you then, a confused look on his face. “What do you mean?”

You turned your body toward his. “I mean, why? What’s wrong with you, why are you so…different? What the hell happened to you, Cas?”

“Life,” he shrugged, a distant look in his eyes before he turned to look at you again. “You.”

 _What?_ “Me?”

Cas sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Y/N, I don’t know how else to put this, but you’re…you’re dead in 2014.”

You swallowed thickly, trying to absorb the information. “Is that why the Dean from this time refuses to look at me?”

“Probably, yeah.”

“How did I…” you trailed off, not exactly wanting to finish the sentence.

Cas’ face turned hard as he stared at the rug. “You, me, Dean and a few others were out on a mission. Trying to get some medical supplies in the middle of a hot zone. I wasn’t paying attention and a croat knocked me over. He would’ve killed me if you hadn’t…you saved me, Y/N.”

 _Of course I did_ , you thought. You’d do it in a second if Cas were in any danger. It definitely sounded like you.

Cas took a deep breath before he continued. “God, Y/N, those croats were all over you in a second. I didn’t…I didn’t even have time to say goodbye to you.”

Your heart clenched painfully at the way his voice cracked, sorrow echoed in his voice. “I’m sorry,” you whispered.

“No,” he said firmly, looking up at you with determination. “Don’t you ever be sorry. You saved my life, Y/N, even though I didn’t deserve it.”

The look on Cas’ face left no room for argument, so you nodded weakly, and he continued speaking once more.

“For weeks after that, I was fucking miserable. I couldn’t even get out of bed. I kept replaying that damn moment over and over again in my head, wishing I hadn’t been so careless. And then I started replaying every single moment we had ever spent together, and that’s when I realized what a goddamn idiot I was.”

You squeezed his hand to offer some source of comfort. “What do you mean?”

Cas let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head before looking at you. “I mean that that’s when I realized how in love with you I was.”

You could feel a flash of adrenaline scorch your chest at his words, your mouth falling open in total shock. “What did you just say?”

Cas cupped your cheek, giving you a soft, sad smile as you leaned into his touch. “Of course, I had never realized it until then because I had that huge angelic stick up my ass. I had always cared for you, Y/N. I just didn’t realize how in love with you I was until you were gone. How fucked up is that?”

You bit your lip as you felt tears sting your eyes. You shook your head, placing your hand on his. “It’s not fucked up, Cas. I get it. I understand.”

Cas sighed. “After you died, I drowned myself in drugs, women, alcohol. Anything to numb the pain, really.”

“Cas,” you whispered, the word almost getting caught in your throat.

“Do you hate me now?” he asked, a sad look on his face.

“Of course I don’t,” you replied immediately, taking a deep breath in preparation for what you were about to admit. “I’ve always loved you, Castiel.”

He closed his eyes at your words, a pained expression on his face. “No one’s called me that in years. Say it again.”

You scooted closer to him. “Castiel.”

He opened his eyes, both hands cupping your cheeks as he leaned in so that your lips were just barely touching. “Again.”

Your heart was pounding, his lips so close to yours that you could barely breathe. “Castiel.”

And then he kissed you, his touch lighting up your entire body and sending tingles down your spine that made you shiver. His hands gently pushed your shoulders to lay you down on your back as he crawled on top of you, his lips never leaving yours. The two of you were quick to remove your clothes, your bodies desperate to feel the delicious skin to skin contact.

His hands, lips, and tongue were everywhere as he made love to you throughout the entire night, neither of you able to get enough of each other. His touch brought with it a love that you had never known before as he whispered beautiful, sweet nothings in your ear, and it was more than addicting.

For once in your life, you felt…complete.

————————————————

“What the hell is this?”

You nearly jumped awake at the sound of future Dean’s booming voice in the room, and you groaned, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. For a moment, you had forgotten where you were. But one quick look at a sleepy, disheveled Cas in bed next to you, and everything immediately came back to you. You bit your lip as you remembered yours and Cas’ activities throughout the night, and a blush tinted your cheeks.

“Put some damn clothes on,” future Dean continued. “We leave in 5.” And with that, he walked out of the cabin.

“Good morning,” Cas smiled sleepily at you, stretching and reaching for his clothes before handing you yours.

“Morning,” you smiled, blushing as you took in his naked form and put your clothes on. “So, where are we going, exactly?”

The smile on Cas’ face quickly disappeared, and he swallowed nervously. “Uh, I’m going with Dean on a mission.”

“What mission?”

“Today’s the day we kill the devil, or so he says,” Cas replied, avoiding your eyes.

“Sounds like a pretty big mission,” you noted, standing up and walking over to him.

Cas sighed, taking your hand in his and lacing your fingers together. He rested his forehead on yours, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “I love you, you know that?”

Your eyes closed as you smiled widely, your stomach flip-flopping at his words. “I know. I love you too, Cas.”

He nodded and kissed your forehead before leading you out the door where the two Deans and a group of other people were waiting by several jeeps.

“She’s not coming,” future Dean declared, leaning against the side of the car.

“Excuse me?” you scoffed, gripping Cas’ hand tighter. “Why the hell not?”

Future Dean clenched his jaw, walking toward you and getting in your face. “You understand that this is the Devil we’re hunting? I’m not having you ruin it by sacrificing yourself _again!_ ”

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas warned, protectively stepping in front of you and waiting for future Dean to back off before he turned to you once more. “Y/N, I’m so sorry, but we can’t risk having you killed again. I…I couldn’t take it. Not again.”

“But Dean gets to go!” you argued, pointing at the Dean from your time, who was pointedly looking everywhere but you.

“He needs to see where his shitty decisions will lead him,” future Dean replied before looking at two men who were standing behind you. “Sedate her.”

Your eyes widened as two huge men gripped your arms and held you back. You fought against them with everything you had, screaming for Cas to come back, when they jabbed a needle into your neck. Your world became blurry, and you briefly remember Cas turning around to look at you with a desperate, sorrowful look in his eyes.

And then everything went black.

————————————————

You jolted awake, a gasp escaping your throat. You looked at your surroundings frantically, and you realized that you were back in your own bed in the bunker.

You were back in 2009.

And the only thing you could think of was Cas.

Ripping the covers off of you, you sped out of your bedroom and down the hall, running right into Dean.

“Jesus, Y/N, what’s wrong?” he asked, his hands gripping your shoulders as he tried to get you to calm down.

“What do you mean what’s wrong?” you asked incredulously. “Future you freakin’ sedated me and then you all took off!”

Dean closed his eyes momentarily and sighed. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“Damn right you’re sorry! Where is Cas?”

“He’s in the kitchen, why?”

“Future Cas,” you clarified.

“Oh.” Dean clenched his jaw. “Future me, uh, he used everybody for bait to get to Lucifer. Everybody was killed…even future me died.”

Tears stung at your eyes. _Cas was gone_. The only version of Cas that would ever love you was dead. You weren’t sure if the entire thing was even real, but you didn’t care. Everything between the two of you had felt so real. And it hurt like hell.

“What’s going on?”

Your head whipped around to the sound of Cas’ voice. And there he was, clean shaven, his hair neatly combed, wearing his familiar trench coat. It was too much. You weren’t sure why you felt so relieved, but you ran to him before you could even stop yourself.

“Cas,” you whimpered, tears falling down your cheeks as you wrapped your arms around him and clung to him tightly.

Castiel was visibly confused, but awkwardly wrapped his arms around you nevertheless. He looked at Dean, his eyes pleading for answers.

“The uh, future you kinda died,” Dean explained. “I left that part out when I explained everything to you earlier.”

“Oh.” Cas looked down at you, and he could feel his grace yearning to reach out to you, to comfort you, but he didn’t really understand why. So instead, he awkwardly patted your back. “It’s alright, Y/N. I’m right here, I didn’t die.”

You sniffled, pulling away from him and wiping your eyes. You searched his eyes and saw the confusion in them. And you realized: you couldn’t touch this Castiel, this real Castiel, like you wanted to. The real Castiel wasn’t in love with you. The real Castiel didn’t want you. And you’d just have to accept that.

“Um, sorry,” you said softly, walking away from him before he could answer. You closed your bedroom door and flopped onto your bed, closing your eyes and replaying every moment you had with future Cas over and over and over again until you fell asleep.

—————————————

Over the next few weeks, your emotions seemed to spiral out of control. It was like you had no control over them. Pretty much any time Cas looked at you, you’d cry. If Dean ate the last donut, you’d cry. If Sam accidentally bumped into you, you’d cry. It was getting ridiculous and was incredibly frustrating for everyone, to say the least.

As were your new bizarre food cravings. The latest one involved dipping pickle slices into mint chocolate chip ice cream, and it made Sam gag just from looking at it.

And then, of course, you were constantly puking. Which resulted in not being allowed on any hunts. To say you were miserable was an understatement.

You had briefly wondered if maybe you were experiencing signs of pregnancy, but you quickly shook those thoughts away. The only person you’d had sex with in the passed several years was Cas, but that happened in a fake future made up by an Angel. So you dismissed the thought.

Until you had gone without your period.

So, with every fiber of your being telling you to run away and never look back, you drove to the drug store and grabbed a pregnancy test before racing back to the bunker. Narrowly avoiding the Winchesters, you practically ran into your bathroom and took the test.

“Ok, it’s going to be fine,” you whispered to yourself, waiting for results.

And then your timer went off, and you looked down at the stick to see a tiny happy face smiling back at you.

_You were pregnant._

———————————–


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attempt to explain your pregnancy to the boys.
> 
> Warning: language

You tried to swallow your nerves, your eyes avoiding the Winchesters and especially Castiel as they all stared at you with expressions of concern.

“Any reason you brought us all in here?” Dean asked, watching you carefully as he sat next to Sam and Cas at the library table.

You cleared your throat, fidgeting with your hands. “Um, I kind of have something to tell you.”

“Go ahead,” Sam encouraged, offering you a comforting smile.

You glanced over at Cas, who was looking at you with concern and a furrowed brow. Clearing your throat, you looked down once more, taking a deep breath in preparation for your confession.

“I’m pregnant.”

Silence flooded the room until you felt so uncomfortable you couldn’t breathe. You looked up finally, and the expressions on their faces would’ve been comical if not for the seriousness of the situation.

Sam looked completely shocked, his eyebrows raised and his mouth hanging open in surprise. Dean looked…angry? He crossed his arms, his face hard as he stared you down. And Cas…Cas’ expression hadn’t changed from the look of concern.

“Excuse me?” Dean demanded, sounding more like your father than your friend at that moment.

You sighed, biting your lip. “I’m pregnant,” you whispered.

“Who the hell is the father?” he asked angrily.

 _Fuck._ That was the one question you really didn’t want to answer. Not in front of Cas. How exactly were you going to explain that a fake future version of him was the father of your unborn child?

“I don’t…I don’t know how to explain that,” you stuttered.

“Y/N,” Sam said gently, his eyes earnest. “You can tell us, it’s alright. We won’t judge you.”

“It’s not that,” you insisted, sighing and sitting down across from them. “I mean, I just don’t really understand how it’s possible. You guys won’t believe me.”

Dean scoffed. “Try us.”

You looked between the three of them, your eyes landing on Cas, who gave you a polite smile and an encouraging nod. “I really don’t want to.”

Dean then slammed his fist on the table, making you and Sam jump. “Damn it, Y/N! This is a serious—“

“It’s Cas!” you interrupted, finally blurting it out in an effort to make Dean stop yelling.

Sam and Dean froze and glanced over at the Angel. Cas visibly stiffened, his eyes widening and brow furrowing deeply.

“W-we…” Cas stuttered, looking down at the table and shaking his head with utter confusion. “We never…”

“I know,” you sighed, rubbing your hand over your face. “Um, when Dean and I were sent to the future, I met the future version of you. And we kind of….” you trailed off, feeling too awkward to finish.

“Had sex,” Cas finished for you, watching you carefully.

You cleared your throat uncomfortably. “Yeah.”

“Hang on,” Sam interrupted, shaking his head as he tried to understand. “You’re saying that you’re pregnant with the fake version of future Cas’ child?”

“Yeah…”

“That’s what you were doing? You were _banging_ future Cas?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Dean,” Sam gave Dean a disapproving look before turning back to you. “Are you sure? I mean, you didn’t sleep with anyone else?”

You shook your head. “No. No one else.”

Sam sighed, scratching the back of his head and leaning back in his chair. “How is this even possible?”

“Hell if I know,” you answered. “But I need to tell him.”

Sam furrowed his brow. “You just did.”

“No. I mean…the future Cas. He deserves to know; he's the father. It feels wrong not to at least try,” you explained.

“I thought you said that I died in that time,” Cas questioned, squirming lightly in his seat and loosening his tie as if he were uncomfortable.

You sighed sadly. “I know. But I was thinking maybe we could get a hold of Zachariah. Force him to take me back, before that Cas dies.”

“That is a shitty idea, Y/N,” Dean argued, sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed. “You and I both saw how dangerous it is in that future. Plus, there’s no way in hell Zach would ever agree to do us a favor.”

“We could trap him in a ring of holy fire and threaten him? I don’t know, but we can find a way,” you snapped, pinching your brow before standing up. “I have a headache. I’m going to lay down.”

The boys all watched you walk away with concern before Dean spoke up.

“Cas, you ok?”

Cas sighed. “I’m fine. I’m just…confused. With the relationship that she and I have now—“

Dean interrupted him before he could finish. “You wanna know how he managed to get her into bed,” he smirked.

The angel looked to the side, a look of frustration on his face. "That is not what I’m saying, Dean.”

“That’s not what you’re saying out loud,” Dean corrected, pointing his beer bottle at Cas. “You like her, and you know that you wouldn’t ever have the balls to do anything like that.”

Cas looked back at Dean with his brow furrowed before rubbing his face with his hands and sighing. “I just don’t understand how she can meet him and then sleep with him immediately afterward.”

“Cas,” Sam interrupted. “You do realize that it was _you_ she was sleeping with, right? I mean, as confusing as this all is, it’s still you that she’s attracted to. Y/N isn’t the type of girl who would just sleep with anybody. This wouldn’t have happened if she didn’t already have feelings for you.”

“Plus,” Dean added, sitting up in his seat with a knowing grin. “You didn’t see this version of you. You were high as a kite. And I’m pretty sure you were a sex addict.”

Castiel’s frown deepened, his hands clenching into fists. “So I used her?”

“Of course not,” Sam replied, placing a hand on the Angel’s shoulder. “I mean, yeah, you’re different in the future. But that doesn’t mean you’re a bad guy.”

Cas shook his head in disbelief and stood up, an angry look on his face. “I need to talk to her. Now.”

“Good luck, man,” Dean said quietly, patting his friend on the back before sitting back down.

Cas walked down the hall quickly, approaching your room and knocking on the door softly. “Y/N? Can we talk?”

A flutter of nerves appeared in your belly at the sound of Cas’ voice. You jumped out of bed, opening the door and looking at Cas’ stern expression.

“Can I come in?” he asked, suddenly looking unsure of himself.

“Of course,” you replied, stepping back and allowing him to come into your room before you closed the door and walked back over to your bed. You sat down, looking over at Cas and patting the spot beside you, encouraging him to sit.

Cas obeyed and plopped down, staring at his hands before clearing his throat. “So, you really want to go back to the future?”

You giggled, thinking about the movie, earning a confused look from Cas. “Sorry, it’s just that ‘Back to the Future’ is a movie series.”

Cas nodded his head in understanding. “I haven’t seen them.”

“I figured,” you smiled. “But you should. We could watch them together sometime, if you’d like?”

Cas looked at you and a hint of a smile appeared on his face. “I’d like that.”

“Good. But um, back to your question, yeah, I do want to go back. I need to tell the future you; It’s the right thing to do,” you replied, looking down at your hands.

Cas nodded, almost solemnly. “I’d like to go with you,” he said suddenly, his eyes almost pleading as he looked at you. “If that’s…alright.”

Your eyebrows raised in surprise. “You want to come with me?”

“Yes,” he said immediately, then cleared his throat. “I want to keep you safe. And…the baby.”

You smiled widely, placing your hand on his. “Thank you, Cas. Really.”

Cas felt like his heart almost leapt out of his chest from your touch. He felt a warmth come over him and placed his hand over yours, staring at the contact. “Of course.”

Castiel didn’t really understand what was happening between the two of you, but he couldn’t deny how much he was enjoying it.

And how much he _wasn’t_ looking forward to meeting the future version of himself.

———————————————————————————


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Sam, Dean and Castiel force Zachariah to send you back to the future.
> 
> Warnings: language, pregnancy, eh that’s really it

“You guys ready?”

Dean looked around at you, Sam and Castiel, all of you standing in the middle of the road near the bunker, your eyes glued to the ring of holy oil on the pavement in front of you.

You swallowed nervously but nodded your head anyway. Zachariah wasn’t exactly yours or the Winchesters’ biggest fan at the moment, and you knew you were going to have to use force in order to get him to send you and Castiel back to the future. You just hoped it worked.

“Let’s do this,” you exhaled shakily.

Castiel suddenly placed a warm hand on your shoulder, catching your attention. “Don’t worry. It’s going to work.”

You smiled at the gesture, placing your hand on his for a moment before pulling away. “Thanks, Cas.”

Dean suddenly closed his eyes and began to pray. “Zachariah, if you can hear me, I’d like to talk to you about….something. Uh, about the whole, Michael thing? So if you could get down here, that’d be—“

“Dean.”

In the blink of an eye, Zachariah was standing in front of all of you, a smug smile on his face.

“I thought we’d be alone,” he commented with raised eyebrows, crossing his arms.

And that’s when Sam lit the match and threw it on the ground, lighting up the circle of holy fire around Zach.

Zach’s expression darkened. “What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded, turning to Castiel. “Get me out of this. Now.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, brother,” Castiel replied, his voice even.

“And why not?”

“Because we need your help.”

Zachariah scoffed, giving you all a half eyeroll. “Why on earth would I help any of you…hairless apes?” He glared at you, Sam and Dean.

“Because if you do, I’ll say yes,” Dean blurted out with a clenched jaw.

“What?!” you, Sam and Cas exclaimed at once. That was definitely not part of the plan.

Dean ignored all of you and kept his eyes on Zach. “I will say yes to Michael if you do us this one favor. But only _after_ Y/N and Cas return.”

He had definitely piqued Zachariah’s interest, a grin spreading on his face. “And what might this favor be, exactly?”

“We want you to take Castiel and I back to 2014,” you replied, trying your best to hold your voice steady.

You could tell you had totally taken Zachariah off guard. “Why on earth would you want to go back there?” He eyed you carefully, his eyes narrowing and drifting down to your stomach until they widened in realization, a gleeful, knowing grin spreading across his face. “ _Ohhh_ , I see.”

You crossed your arms in irritation. “What?”

Zachariah smirked smugly. “Somebody got knocked up in the future, didn’t they?”

Before you could speak, Castiel marched angrily up to Zachariah, getting as close to him as the flames would allow. “Do _not_ speak to her that way,” he growled, his hands clenched into fists.

Despite the flames keeping them apart, Zachariah took a defensive step back. He stared at Castiel for several moments, as if trying to analyze him, before turning back to you. “You know your precious Cas is now dead in that future, don’t you?”

You frowned, looking at the ground and trying your best to suppress the hurt. “I know. That’s what I wanted to ask you about…Can you please reverse that?”

He rolled his eyes, raising his hands up in irritation. “Why should I be doing _any_ of this for you?

Dean spoke up then, venom in his voice. “I already told you I’d say yes to Michael. But just as an added bonus, I’ll kill you right here and now if you don’t do what she says.”

Zach’s nostrils flared in anger. “No, you won’t. You spineless, arrogant human. Neither Castiel nor I would let that happen. Right, Castiel?”

“No. I would hold you down while Dean shoves an Angel blade into your heart. So I suggest you do what Y/N says. _Now_ ,” Castiel replied, his voice low as a warning.

Zachariah’s jaw clenched in anger and defeat. He truly had no choice, and he realized that now. “Fine. But just a reminder, Dean: if you’re lying to me about saying yes to Michael, I won’t hesitate to take your brother’s lungs out again. Only next time, I won’t return them.”

Sam’s jaw tightened, and Dean clenched his fists. “Yeah, I get it.”

Zach nodded once and turned to you. “You get 2 days. Then I bring you back. Got it?”

“Why only 2? Why not 3?” you asked.

“I don’t think you’ll last that long,” Zach smiled complacently.

You scoffed. “Whatever. Just do it already.”

He smirked, lifting his hand, about to snap his fingers. “Bon voyage.”

A snap of Zach’s fingers and a whoosh of wind later, you and Castiel landed haphazardly on a dirt-covered ground.

“Could’ve given us a nicer landing,” you muttered, coughing and sitting up.

Castiel sat up with you, placing his hand on your shoulder and looking at you with concern. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m ok.”

You watched as Castiel looked around with his nose scrunched and his eyes narrowed in confusion, and you couldn’t help but smile. _He’s so cute_ , you thought. And then you remembered Cas, the Cas that lived in this time and actually loved you. Your heart sped up at the thought of seeing him again.

“Where are we?” Castiel asked, his voice interrupting your thoughts.

“Camp Chitaqua,” you replied, looking around for Cas’ cabin, your eyes finally landing on the beaded curtains in the doorway several yards away. “There it is! CAS!” you shouted, getting up and running up the ramp to Cas’ cabin without even thinking.

And suddenly, Cas came through the bearded curtains at the sound of his name being called, letting out an _“oomf”_ when you practically ran into his arms.

“Y/N?” he asked, holding you in his arms and pulling away only slightly to look at you. His eyes turned glassy with unshed tears as he took you in, not believing it was really you.

And then you kissed him, your arms wrapping around his neck as his hands rested on your cheeks, keeping you close to him.

Until someone irritatedly cleared their throat behind you.

You and Cas pulled away and looked behind you. There stood Castiel on the ramp to the cabin, his face stern and jaw clenched as he stared down the future version of himself holding you in his arms.

“What the hell?” future Cas asked, his brow furrowed as he kept you in his arms.

You swallowed thickly, pulling away to stand between them. “Um, so, here’s you. Castiel, meet Cas. Cas, meet…Castiel.”

Castiel gave Cas a short nod, his eyes narrowed as he took in the future version of himself, analyzing him.

Meanwhile, Cas took one look at Castiel and let out a short laugh. “Man, I really did have a stick up my ass, didn’t I?”

Castiel’s brow furrowed deeply and he opened his mouth to say something, but you interrupted.

“Cas, I asked Zachariah to send me back here,” you explained. “Castiel wanted to come to protect me.”

“Sounds like me,” Cas replied. “But why are you back? Is something wrong?” He eyed you with concern now, and you couldn’t help but smile. He looked just like his former Angelic self in that instant.

You took a deep breath. “Well, I wouldn’t say something’s _wrong_ , but something has definitely happened. And it’s really important.”

Cas’ concerned expression only intensified, and he placed his hand in yours. “Alright. Come inside then, we’ll talk.”

You swallowed thickly and nodded, letting Cas pull you past the bead curtains as you called for Castiel to follow.

Cas gestured for you to sit next to him on his rug. The two of you sat down while Castiel entered, looking around with his brow still furrowed. Cas scoffed out a laugh as he watched his past self look around with utter bewilderment.

“You look confused,” he commented in amusement.

Castiel turned to him. “This is where I—you—live?”

“Yep.”

“It reeks of marijuana.”

“Yeah, that’d be the marijuana.”

Castiel sighed, giving Cas an irritated look.

“So,” Cas turned back to you, “what’s going on?” He laced his fingers with yours and rubbed the back of your hand with his thumb, the action not going unnoticed by Castiel. Cas, of course, caught the Angel glaring at the contact, and it made him smirk.

You cleared your throat.

“So…I’m pregnant. And you’re the father.”

Cas blinked in surprise. He said nothing for several moments, letting the information sink in before his eyes turned glassy. “Really?”

Your shoulders sagged in relief as you watched a smile break out across Cas’ face, and you mirrored his grin. “Yeah, Cas. You’re gonna be a daddy.”

A stray tear escaped Cas’ eye before he slammed his lips against yours, his hands stroking your cheeks as he gently lay you on you back on the rug. He lifted your shirt up above your stomach and pressed scattered kisses all over it, his hands rubbing up and down your sides lovingly.

“Our baby’s in there,” he whispered against your stomach, awe evident in his voice.

You couldn’t wipe the grin off your face if you tried. You couldn’t have asked for a better reaction from Cas, and you were already feeling a lot better about your situation. And then you glanced up at Castiel and frowned, seeing him turned away from you and Cas with a clenched jaw.

Cas followed your eyes to where Castiel stood and smirked slightly. “Are we making you uncomfortable?”

Castiel’s head whipped over to the two of you, looking like a child who had been caught stealing candy. “N-no, I just…don’t want to be intrusive.”

You sat up on your elbows. “Castiel, you can’t possibly be intrusive; this is your child, too.”

“But—“

“It is,” Cas interrupted, sitting up beside you. “Come over here and put your hand on her stomach.”

Castiel swallowed thickly, looking around like he was searching for a way to escape.

“Castiel,” you said softly, your voice capturing his attention. “It’s ok. Please?”

He faltered slightly but nodded and walked over to you and Cas, kneeling beside you. He lifted his hand but retracted it quickly, unsure of himself. With a smile, you gently took his hand and placed it on your stomach, still flat, as you were early in your pregnancy.

“Our baby’s in there,” you repeated Cas’ earlier words, watching Castiel carefully. “I know you can’t feel it yet, but—“

“No, I….,” Castiel trailed off when his eyes widened in wonder. “I can feel it.”

Your grin widened as you and Cas glanced at each other. “Healthy?”

“It’s only the size of a bean right now, but yes. It’s healthy,” Castiel replied, staring at your stomach until a small smile broke out across his face.

Cas watched the Angelic version of himself light up at sensing your baby. And although Castiel didn’t yet know what would come of you and he, Cas did. And he had to fix it, before it was too late yet again.

He knew what he had to do.

——————————————————-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: brief angst I suppose, croats, Castiel is so precious and oblivious

After dinner at the mess hall, Cas brought you and Castiel back to his cabin for the night. The mess hall had been almost empty and the camp was eerily quiet, especially compared to the last time you had been there.

“Where is everyone?” you asked, walking past the beaded curtain and into his cabin.

Cas stretched as Castiel came in behind you. “Things haven’t exactly been the same since Dean died.”

“How did he die?” you asked. Dean had told you he had died, but he never said how. You were curious.

“Lucifer got him while you were out cold. How I got out alive, I’ll never know.”

Castiel gave you a knowing look, and you sighed. “Uh, yeah. That was me. Before I came back here, I asked Zachariah to bring you back.”

A look of concern overtook his features. “In return for what?”

“Nothing,” you reassured him, placing a hand on his arm. “We have Zach wrapped around our finger right now. Thanks to Dean, which…we’re going to have to deal with later.”

“Let me know if I can do anything to help with that,” Cas replied, kissing you briefly. “I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too,” you blushed, missing the grimace that flashed across Castiel’s face as you spoke.

Cas kissed your forehead before gesturing to his bed. “Take my bed for the night.”

“Wait,” you protested, placing your hand on his arm. “Sleep with me?” Cas smirked at your choice of words, which you playfully shoved him for. “I meant sleep next to me, dork.”

Cas chuckled. “I know. Of course I will,” he replied before turning to Castiel. “Hey, uh, Castiel?”

Castiel turned to the future version of himself, looking at him expectantly.

“Will you keep watch? Like I said, things haven’t been the same since Dean was killed.”

Castiel furrowed his brow. “You sleep now?”

Cas chuckled. “Uh, yeah. I’m essentially human now, if you haven’t noticed.”

Castiel gave a half nod before looking at the ground with a serious expression on his face. He couldn’t help but wonder, how on earth was this Cas supposed to protect you if he didn’t even have his grace?

That bothered Castiel. A lot. And he couldn’t really say why.

You watched Castiel carefully, your heart hurting at his solemn expression. You knew how much hearing that he lost his grace in the future must’ve been affecting him. And you wanted nothing more than to walk over there and hold him, but you didn’t. You couldn’t. That Castiel just didn’t feel for you like that; it would do more harm than good.

Cas then turned off the lamp and climbed into bed beside you, interrupting your thoughts. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close, making you sigh happily.

“Cas?” you whispered.

“Hm?”

“I want to stay here with you,” you announced quietly, not paying attention to whether or not Castiel could hear you. “I want to raise this baby here, with you.”

Cas felt a pang in his chest. God, he wanted that so much with you. It’s all he ever wanted. But he knew that couldn’t happen. Not here, in this Croat-infested world where no one was safe from the wrath of Lucifer. No matter how badly he wanted this baby with you, it just couldn’t be. You belonged with Castiel in the present. He knew that.

Meanwhile, Castiel felt like his heart just dropped down to his stomach at your declaration. Why? Why would you want to raise your child in his hell? Why wouldn’t you want to raise the baby back in the present, with him, where you belonged? _Why didn’t you want to go back with him?_

“My love,” Cas whispered, his lips touching your forehead as he spoke. “It’s too dangerous to raise our child here. Our family would be in constant danger. It’s just too risky.”

“No,” you shook your head, pleading with him. You didn’t care where you were, you just wanted to be with Cas, this Cas, who loved you to the ends of the earth. You knew it was selfish, but…you’d go anywhere with him. “Please, I just want to be here with you. I know you can protect us. Please.”

Cas tightened his grip around your waist. “Alright,” he lied. “If that’s what you want.”

You nodded, sighing in relief. “That’s all I want.”

Castiel’s hands clenched into fists and he walked quietly out of the cabin into the night. He couldn’t bear to hear any more. It hurt too bad, and he needed to figure out why.

————————————————————————

“Y/N, Cas, wake up!”

You jerked awake to the sound of urgency in Castiel’s voice ringing in your ear, his hands gently shaking you.

“Huh, what?” you groaned, sitting up and rubbing your eyes.

Cas did the same, his eyes widening as he took in the fearful state that Castiel was in. “What’s going on?”

“Croats, they’re in the camp,” Castiel replied quickly.

Cas’ face darkened immediately. He tossed the covers off of him as he stood up, walking briskly across the room and grabbing his rifle. “You two. Stay here,” he commanded, walking swiftly out of the room.

“Wait!” you yelled, scrambling out of bed to follow him. There was no way in hell you were letting him go out there alone.

“Y/N, do not go out there,” Castiel growled, walking after you and gently grabbing your arm to hold you back.

“You don’t understand,” you cried, yanking your arm away from his grasp. “I can’t watch you die. I love you too much.”

His expression softened into one of confusion at your choice of words, his arm falling down to his side. _You loved him?_

You stared at him for a moment before you took off, running down the ramp after Cas, who was shooting at three Croats that had invaded the camp.

“Y/N, stop!” Castiel shouted, running after you.

Cas turned around briefly at the sound of his own voice calling after you to see you running at him, terror in your eyes. “Y/N! Get back inside, now!”

He shouldn’t have turned his back. A fourth Croat then came out of nowhere from the side, ramming into Cas and shoving him to the ground.

“CAS!” you shrieked, sprinting as fast as you could to him. You weren’t letting anything get in your way.

Without a second thought, you tackled the Croat that was on top of Cas. It quickly got the upper hand, slinging you painfully on your back. It was snarling, growling as it tried to infect you. You tried your best to get it away from you, to try to push it off, but a second Croat joined in. That’s when you knew you weren’t going to make it out of this.

You heard both Cas’ screaming for you, and suddenly the two Croats were violently ripped away from you, Castiel completely obliterating them within seconds. You had never seen him look more angry as he stormed over to the other Croats, smacking his hand to their foreheads and killing them instantly. As soon as they were all dead, he ran to you, kneeling on the ground and wrapping his arms around you.

“Please, please tell me you’re alright,” he begged, his hands briefly running over you to make sure you hadn’t been infected.

“I’m ok,” you said breathlessly, wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your face in his chest. You clung to the safety that Castiel always seemed to be able to provide you, unable to ignore the feeling of his grip tightening around you as you snuggled closer to him. And then you felt Castiel’s hand on your stomach, rubbing slightly and checking to see if your baby was alright.

“Is it—“

“It’s fine,” Castiel smiled, sighing quietly in relief.

“Y/N!”

You lifted your head up to see a frantic Cas running at you. He immediately kneeled on the ground in front of you and cupped your face, looking more terrified than you’d ever seen him.

“Why would you do that? Why?!” he demanded, his eyes glassy. He gave you no time to answer before he slammed his lips against yours briefly, his hands checking to see if you had been infected, just as Castiel had. “I told you to stay inside!”

“I’m sorry,” you said quietly, shaking your head as your hand rested on Castiel’s. “I couldn’t watch you die, Cas. I couldn’t.”

Cas sighed, resting his forehead against yours and nodding. Castiel cleared his throat then, catching Cas’ attention.

“I need to talk to you,” he growled.

Cas nodded, standing up and grabbing your hands to help you up while Castiel kept his hand on your lower back. Cas stopped you before you got inside the cabin, taking your hands in his.

“Go get some rest, please,” Cas said quietly.

You nodded, a blush creeping up your neck as Cas kissed your cheek before you went inside the cabin.

As soon as Castiel made sure you were out of earshot, he slammed Cas against one of the wooden pillars of the cabin.

“What the hell are you thinking?” he growled, getting in Cas’ face.

“Whoa, whoa, what are you talking about?” Cas raised his hands in surrender, a confused look on his face.

Castiel’s nostrils flared in irritation. “How could you even think about letting her stay here with your child? You really think you can protect her? After what I just saw?”

Cas watched the past version of himself carefully before a smirk appeared on his face, his eyes narrowing in recognition. Castiel loved you, that was clear, and Cas just needed to push a few more of his buttons to get him to realize it. “And you think you can?”

Castiel’s grip on Cas’ shirt tightened. “I just proved that I can. You were about to let her _die_ before I saved her.”

Cas scoffed, pushing Castiel off of him. “I may be powerless, but I would never let her die. Not again.”

“What do you mean, ‘again’?” Castiel demanded, his eyes narrowing.

“I mean that a year ago, Y/N sacrificed herself for me. Just like she was about to do today. And I would never, _ever_ let it happen again. Never.”

Castiel’s hands clenched into fists, his jaw twitching as he got back up in Cas’ face. “You let her into harms way twice. You cannot be trusted to take care of her or my child. I need to be the one to keep them safe.”

Cas’ eyebrows raised in surprise, smiling. Castiel obviously hadn’t realized that he had just claimed ownership over your child, and Cas wasn’t going to point it out. Instead, he decided to push just one more button. “And why does it have to be you?”

Castiel didn’t hesitate. “Because I love her!”

Cas smiled briefly before putting his hands on Castiel’s shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

“Then tell her. Before it’s too late for the both of us.”

———————————————–


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: enough angst and fluff to give you whiplash from all the different emotions

You could hear a fierce argument occurring between Cas and Castiel outside the cabin as you sat back in Cas’ bed, but you couldn’t make out what exactly it was that they were saying. Then it suddenly got silent, so you sat up, ready to check on them, until you could hear hushed whispers.

You couldn’t help but think, _what the hell were they even talking about?_ Clearly it was something important; you couldn’t ignore the anger in Castiel’s eyes when he asked Cas to speak with him in private. And since when did he even want to talk to Cas alone? It didn’t seem like he enjoyed the future version of himself very much. So you could only conclude that it had something to do with you, and that made you antsy.

Both Cas’ walked back into the cabin a few moments later, a strangely smug smile on Cas’ face and a nervous expression on Castiel’s. You furrowed your brow as your fingers idly played with the sheets you were wrapped up in.

“What’s going on?” you asked, eyeing the boys carefully.

Cas grinned. “Ah, nothing. Just, Castiel needs to talk to you alone, so I’ll be outside.”

The confused frown on your face only deepened. “Uh, ok? It’s nothing bad, right?”

“No,” Castiel spoke up, though he wasn’t able to look at you. “It’s nothing bad.”

“Well, alright, come talk to me,” you said, patting the spot on the bed in front of you. You watched Cas walk out of the room, that smug smile still on his face, before turning to Castiel.

He cleared his throat, eyes glued to the floor as he approached the bed and sat down. Several moments of silence went by, and it was clear that he wasn’t going to start the conversation. So you placed your hand gently on his, ignoring his startled reaction.

“What’s going on?”

He swallowed thickly. “I have to tell you something.”

You nodded, encouraging him to go on. “Alright…”

Castiel inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. “I don’t want you to stay here.”

You were taken aback by this. Since when did he even care? “What? Why not?”

“It’s not safe,” he replied. He finally looked at you then, his eyes pleading with you.

You gave him a small smile. “Cas will protect me and the baby. It’s ok, you don’t have to worry about anything.”

“Yes I do,” he insisted, squeezing your hand. “I…care about you deeply. And the baby. I don’t want either of you getting hurt here. Not in a world where Lucifer runs free and the Croatoan virus is spreading. Both of you could easily be killed and I…I cannot allow that to happen. Not when I can do something about it.”

Your heart lurched inside your chest at his words. The revelation that he did care was exactly what you needed to hear, but it wasn’t enough to make you leave Cas, the only one who actually loved you. “That’s sweet. But I promise you, Cas can and will protect us.”

Castiel’s jaw clenched. “No. He cannot protect you both the way that I can. Did you not see that today?”

His words echoed in your mind. _The way that I can._ Your brow furrowed. “Castiel, are you…jealous?”

He looked away, shaking his head. He said nothing, which was a clear answer that yes, he was jealous. But why? He had no reason to be, unless…

“Castiel,” you whispered, gently placing your hand on his cheek and turning his head to face you. His expression was pleading, pleading with you to not make him say it out loud. But you needed to hear it. If he wanted you to go with him, you needed to hear it. “How do you feel about me?”

He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into your touch and sending butterflies swarming throughout your belly. “I love you.”

You inhaled sharply. Castiel loved you. _Castiel loved you_. The real Castiel, the only person you had ever wanted to hear those words from, actually loved you. You could feel tears stinging your eyes, and you silently cursed your pregnancy hormones for making you so damn emotional. A smile spread across your face, unable to contain the overwhelming joy pumping through your veins at Castiel’s confession. You held onto his hand tighter, your other thumb stroking his cheek softly. “And the baby?”

A hint of a smile graced Castiel’s face and he opened his eyes to look into yours. “I want to be the father it deserves. If you would let me, Y/N, I promise I would never let anything happen to you or your child.”

You let out a choked sob of joy before slamming your lips against his without even a second thought. He immediately kissed back, his hand gripping the back of your head to keep you close as his lips moved easily against yours. You could feel tears spill down your cheeks, and you pulled away, laughing in spite of yourself. “I’m sorry, it-it’s the damn pregnancy hormones, and I never thought I’d hear you say—“

“It’s alright,” Castiel smiled, wiping your tears away with his thumbs.

“I love you too,” you confessed. “I always have.”

Castiel looked surprised. “I—but I thought you loved… _this_ Cas.” He gestured to the room around you.

You chuckled. “You do realize that he’s _you_ , right? I mean, he’s a different you, but he’s still you. Just…rough around the edges. I know this is selfish but I clung to him because I thought he was the only version of you that could ever love me.”

“Oh Y/N,” he whispered softly, a guilty look on his face as he leaned in and kissed your forehead. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” you insisted. “It’s not your fault.”

“So…does this mean you’ll come back with me?”

You wiped your eyes, sniffling. “I want to. But…what about Cas?”

Castiel let out a small chuckle. “It’s what he wants; he planned this all along.”

“What do you mean?” you asked.

“He knew that you always belonged with me, and that you wouldn’t be able to stay with him. And he knew that I loved you all along, he just needed to help me realize it.”

A small smile spread across your lips. That was Cas, always looking out for you. He somehow was always able to tell what you needed when you didn’t even know it yourself.

“I’m gonna have to thank him,” you said softly, letting out a small chuckle.

Castiel smiled. “I agree. I never would’ve been able to tell you how I feel if not for him.”

You rested your head on his shoulder. “He saved us.”

Castiel hummed. “He did.”

“Who did what now?”

You and Castiel looked up to see Cas standing on the rug in front of you, his arms crossed as he smiled at the sight of you two.

You smiled. “We were just saying that you saved us. If you hadn’t gotten Castiel to admit his feelings and I stayed here…”

“I know,” Cas interrupted, giving you a small smile. “I had to look out for you, Y/N, you know that’s my job. And I had to look out for myself,” he said, looking at the past version of himself.

You rolled your eyes playfully. “It’s not your job. But you do it anyway, and I love you for it.”

He hummed in acknowledgement before running a hand over his mouth as he stared at you. “Damn, I’m going to miss you.”

You frowned. “I’m going to miss you too. I wish you could come with us, see the baby grow up.”

Cas closed his eyes, his head falling forward in defeat as he rubbed his face. “I know. Me too.”

Your heart was breaking at the sight of him. You looked to Castiel for help, and he gave you an encouraging nod. “Maybe we can come back somehow,” you suggested. “After the baby is born?”

Cas looked up at you, a bitter, knowing look on his face. “You and I both know that can’t happen, Y/N. Zach won’t do you any favors twice.”

You bit your lip, looking down at the ground. He was right. There was no other way around it; this would be your last time here.

“Just, come here,” Cas said suddenly, holding his arms open for you.

You immediately stood up and walked right into his arms, burying your face in his chest and letting out a soft sob.

Cas held onto you tighter at the sound of your cries, his hand stroking your hair as he whispered in your ear. “Please don’t cry,” he begged softly, his voice cracking. “I can’t stand to see my girl cry.”

His words had been meant to soothe you, but they only served to make your heart break even further.

“I will find a way to bring us back here,” Castiel suddenly spoke up from behind you, standing up and walking over to you and Cas before placing a comforting hand on your back. “I promise.”

You pulled away from Cas only to collapse into Castiel’s chest, gripping his trench coat tightly. “Thank you,” you whispered, sniffling as you willed the rest of your tears away.

Tonight was your last night with Cas, and you didn’t want to spend it crying. Instead, you grabbed both Cas’ and pulled them into bed with you, one on each side. Both of them snuggled up to you, Castiel’s hand on your lower belly and Cas’ hand intertwined with yours.

And suddenly there you were, laying next to not one but _two_ Castiel’s that were completely head over heels in love with you.

You didn’t want tomorrow to ever come.

———————————————————————————-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: uhhh morning sickness, angst (poor Cas) with some fluff

You woke up the next morning entangled in Castiel’s and Cas’ arms and legs, your body sticky with sweat. Cas was like a damn oven, always radiating heat, and _two_ Cas’ had you damn near suffering from a heat stroke. You groaned and squinted your eyes open, trying to disentangle yourself as you sat up.

“Oh god,” you whispered, your hand flying up to cover your mouth. As soon as you sat up, you were hit with an overwhelming wave of nausea.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, sitting up immediately and placing a comforting hand on your back.

You shook your head as you frantically scrambled out of bed and ran outside, immediately throwing up everything you had in your stomach. Castiel ran after you, kneeling beside you and holding your hair as you finished throwing up.

“Thanks,” you mumbled, wiping your mouth.

Concern and worry were all over Castiel’s face, his hands cupping your cheeks as his eyes wandered over you. “Are you alright? What’s wrong?” And then his hands flew to your stomach, checking your baby to see if all was well.

You grinned, letting out a chuckle as you placed your hands on Castiel’s. “I’m fine, Cas. It’s just morning sickness.”

His brow furrowed. “Morning sickness?”

“It’s what typically happens during the first trimester of pregnancy,” Cas answered, moving through the bead curtain and approaching you and Castiel, holding a cup of mouthwash. You smiled gratefully at him as you took the mouthwash. “Are you feeling any better?”

You nodded as you swished the mouthwash around in your mouth before spitting it out on the ground below. “Yeah, for right now. But now I’m hungry.”

Cas chuckled. “I’ll go make us some breakfast. You guys relax, ok?”

Castiel gave him a nod. “Thank you.” As soon as Cas left, Castiel took a seat on the deck next to you, his expression somewhat gloomy as he stared at his hands.

“What’s wrong?” you asked.

“I don’t know anything about pregnancy,” he admitted, looking lost. “What if I…fail?”

You took his hand in yours. “Fail at what?”

“Being a father. At helping you through this pregnancy. I can’t fail you, Y/N. Or our child.”

“Oh Cas,” you sighed, resting your head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around your waist to keep you close. “There’s no way you could fail at being a father. You’re already amazing.”

“How? What did I do?” he asked.

“Well, you care, for starters,” you answered with a smile. “Your concern just proves how much you love me and the baby. And that’s all I can ask for, really. And the more time that passes, the more you’ll learn about pregnancy and about being a dad. Just…don’t worry, Castiel. You’re going to be the best dad in the world, I just know it.”

He squeezed your hand and kissed your head in response. “I do love you and our baby. Very much.”

You could feel your heart grow several sizes at his words, and you tilted your head up to look at him. He was already watching you, a gleam in his blue eyes and a soft smile on his face. Without a second thought, you placed your hand on his cheek and leaned in, kissing him with every ounce of love you had in you. He immediately deepened the kiss, his hand coming up to cup the back of your head and keep you close.

“Ahem,” Cas cleared his throat from behind you, startling you and Castiel away from each other. Cas was smirking at the two of you, and you couldn’t help but blush. “Bacon and eggs are ready, if you two aren’t otherwise occupied.” And with that, he winked and walked back inside.

You bit your lip to keep from smiling too hard, your cheeks tinted pink from Cas’ words. Castiel smiled and stood up, holding out his hand and helping you up.

“Thanks,” you said with a smile before turning around to walk inside.

“Wait,” Castiel called after you, taking your hand and pulling you back to him. He pressed his lips to yours one more time, his hand resting softly on your cheek. He pulled away with a smile, looking at you for a moment before walking inside, leaving you breathless and blushing.

————————————————————————

The three of you sat on the rug of Cas’ cabin, you and Cas finishing your breakfast as Castiel watched, making sure you ate all of it “so that the baby would get enough nutrients”, as he said.

“So, uh, when is Zach going to zap you guys back home?” Cas asked, leaning back on his hands as he looked at you expectantly. You could tell that he really didn’t want to know the answer.

You bit your lip and looked at Castiel. “Um, probably any time now…” you trailed off, not knowing what else to say. It hurt like hell, and you didn’t want to leave him behind, but being with Castiel in the present was where you belonged. You knew that now.

Cas closed his eyes. “Fuck, I am going to miss you so much.”

You scooted closer to him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “I’m going to miss you too. But just know that—“

“I’m back,” Zachariah interrupted, suddenly appearing in the middle of the room with a smug smile on his face.

Your heart sank down to your stomach. You wanted more time, even just a few minutes. But you knew Zach wouldn’t be so generous.

“Time to go, kiddos. Tick tock,” he continued, looking at you and Castiel expectantly.

Cas ignored him and helped you stand, cupping your cheeks as he looked into your eyes. You could feel him trying to memorize every single detail of you that he could in those last few moments. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears, and you could feel a lump forming in your throat the longer he looked at you. “I hope she looks like you,” he whispered.

Your eyes widened at the mention of a ‘she’. You opened your mouth to respond but he slammed his lips against yours, his kiss desperate and needy as he tried to taste you one last time. You went limp in his arms, allowing him to touch you and taste you the way he needed to before you had to leave. After a few moments he pulled away, his thumbs brushing your face before he took a step back.

“I love you,” he whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek.

“Oh, for Father’s sake,” Zachariah groaned, rolling his eyes. “I feel like I’m watching a soap opera here. Let’s _go_. It’s time for Dean to say ‘yes.’”

You took Castiel’s hand and walked over to Zachariah, your eyes glued to Cas’. “I’ll see you again. I promise.”

Cas nodded even though he didn’t believe you. He looked at Castiel and prayed to him quickly, begging him to take care of you and the baby. Castiel nodded, sending a voice into Cas’ head to say, “I will. I promise.”

And with that, you and Castiel were gone, leaving Cas alone in the shambles of a world that wasn’t meant to exist.

——————————————————


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, oral (female receiving), angst, blood, injury, pregnancy, fluff (a little bit of everything, eh?)

With a snap of Zachariah’s fingers and a wave of nausea from the sudden jump of time, the three of you had landed back in the map room of the bunker, startling Sam and Dean.

“Alright!” Zach clapped his hands, a gleeful smile on his face. “Now that I’ve held up my end of the bargain, it’s time for you to hold up yours. Ready to call Michael on down?”

Sam and Dean shared a look, and you immediately knew they had already come up with a plan, much to your relief. Cas squeezed your hand and gave you a slight nod, letting you know that he was aware of the plan.

“Sure,” Dean said, getting up out of his chair and walking over to him. “I’ll say yes…but on one condition.”

“Ok….”

While Zachariah was distracted and facing Dean, Sam stood up, slowly making his way around behind Zach as he pulled the Angel blade from his back pocket. Cas subtly pulled you closer to him, taking several short steps away from Zach.

“I’ll say yes…the day hell freezes over, you son of a bitch,” Dean growled as Sam launched to stab Zachariah.

It all happened so fast, you didn’t see it coming.

Zach didn’t even flinch as he stopped Sam’s arm before the blade could reach him, grabbing the blade and leaving Sam stunned. Before you could blink, Zachariah grabbed you from Cas and held you in a death grip, the blade held up to your neck, almost piercing your skin.

“Damn it!” Dean yelled.

Castiel’s expression immediately turned to one of terror as he saw you caught in Zachariah’s hold, a blade threatening your life.

“Zachariah,” he warned, trying to take a step toward you.

“Oh, I wouldn’t come any closer,” Zach cautioned. “Not unless you want this blade jammed through her throat.”

Castiel’s jaw twitched and his hands clenched into fists, feeling powerless.

“Now, here’s how this is gonna go,” Zachariah began. “Dean is going to say yes to Michael. Michael is going to come down here and take Dean as his vessel. And Y/N doesn’t get hurt, understand?”

All eyes were now on Dean, who was trying his best to contain his panic. No one wanted Dean to say yes, but no one wanted Zachariah to hurt you, either.

Dean swallowed thickly. “I’m not saying yes,” he said through clenched teeth.

Zachariah quirked a brow, amused. “Really?” And then he drug the blade across your chest, slicing your skin and sending hot flashes of pain through you as blood oozed from the open wound. You cried out, squirming in his hold, but his grip was too strong.

“Stop!” Cas cried, trying to get to you.

“Don’t,” Zach growled, digging the blade into your skin once more and making you writhe in pain. “Listen here, Dean. I’m giving you one more chance,” he continued, this time pointing the blade at your stomach. “Or Y/N _and_ Castiel’s precious baby suffer the consequences.”

“ _No!_ ” Cas yelled, launching toward you but being held back by Sam.

“Cas, don’t,” Sam warned, trying his best to hold the Angel back.

“What’s it gonna be, Dean?” Zach questioned, pressing the blade harder against your belly, taunting you.

Dean clenched his jaw. “Alright, damn it! Yes, you bastard, I say yes.”

Zachariah raised his eyebrows, a grin spreading across his face. “What was that? I’m sorry, I can’t hear you.”

“I said yes!” Dean growled. He then took several steps forward, his eyes narrowing in anger. “But only if I get to watch you die, you dick.”

“Excuse me?”

And suddenly, a gunshot rang through the air and Zachariah’s hold on you slackened. You watched in shock as Zach fell to the ground face-first, a gunshot wound on the back of his skull and his wings burning into the ground. He was dead.

You turned around to see Sam holding a gun, breathing heavily. “Angel-killing bullets,” he breathed out.

Before you could say anything, Castiel had you tightly in his arms, kissing your head and sending his grace to heal your wound. He began mumbling in Enochian, burying his face in your hair. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry.”

“I’m ok,” you whispered, holding on tight to the lapels of his trench coat. “I’m ok.”

Cas cupped your cheeks then, kissing you hard. One hand traveled down to your lower belly, his grace checking on your child. He pulled away and sighed in relief, resting his forehead on yours. “The baby is safe.”

You nodded in acknowledgement, sending a silent “thank you” to whoever was listening.

“I’m sorry, guys,” Sam apologized, catching yours and Cas’ attention. “It wasn’t supposed to go like that.”

“It’s not your fault,” you replied, walking over to Sam and giving him a hug. “You saved my life, Sam. Thank you.”

“Y/N, could I have a word with you?” Cas asked, looking at you nervously.

You nodded. “Yeah.”

Cas led you back to your bedroom and shut the door, sitting on the bed beside you with his head in his hands. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

Your heart felt like it dropped down to your stomach, a lump forming in your throat. Was he going to leave you? “What?”

“I thought I could protect you and our child better than anyone, and look how that has gone,” he explained, sorrow in his eyes as he looked at you.

“Cas,” you whispered, holding his hand. “What just happened was not your fault. And I know you can protect us better than anyone, but that responsibility doesn’t just fall on your shoulders. It falls on mine, too. That’s our job as parents; we’re a team. We protect each other, our family.”

Cas nodded and sighed, resting his forehead on yours. “I’m scared.”

“I am too,” you replied. “But we’re going to get through it together. And there’s no one I’d rather have a baby with than you, Cas.”

A rare, beautiful smile broke out across his face, his thumb brushing your cheek. “I feel the same.”

He leaned in and kissed you, and he decided then that as long as you were there, he didn’t have to be so scared.

—————————————————————————

You had fallen asleep in Cas’ arms but had woken up alone, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you sat up. As soon as you opened them, a gasp escaped your lips.

The room was filled with baby items. Clothing, toys your child wouldn’t be able to play with for at least 6 months, around 10 packs of diapers, bottles, pacifiers, stuffed animals, and even an ornate white crib sat in the corner of the room. Castiel was standing in the doorway holding a small stuffed animal bunny, a small, shy smile on his face.

“Good morning.”

A choked sob escaped your lips and tears stung at your eyes as you got off the bed and ran into his arms, startling him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, frantic. “I’m sorry…perhaps I bought too much? I should have asked first—“

“No!” you exclaimed, looking up at him. “I love that you did this, Cas, I’m so happy. You’re literally the best.”

His brow furrowed. “Then why are you crying?”

“I’m crying _because_ I’m happy,” you smiled, fiddling with his tie and wiping a tear away. “My hormones are a little out of whack right now, I guess.”

Castiel smiled, brushing a strand of hair from your face. “I understand. So you’re ok with all of this? I want us to be prepared when the baby arrives, so I bought everything we need and read 72 books last night on how to raise a child.”

You grinned from ear to ear. “You have no idea how in love with you I am, do you?”

A bashful grin appeared on his face as he looked down at his shoes, not sure of what to say. “I’m very much in love with you, too.”

You smiled, pulling him down to you by his tie. “Come here.”

Castiel happily met your lips with his, his hands sliding down your back to settle on your hips. You ran your fingers through his hair and slid your tongue against his, eliciting a quiet groan from him. The sound hit you right between the legs, igniting a fire in your lower belly. Your kisses with Castiel had been innocent thus far and hadn’t lasted longer than a few seconds, but you had a feeling you were about to change that. You wanted more of him, all of him.

“Cas,” you whispered against his lips in between kisses. “I want you.”

He pulled away to look at you, his hand cupping your cheek. “You have me.”

“No, I mean…” you trailed off, looking up at him and biting your lip.

A look of understanding flashed across his face. “Oh,” he said quietly. He swallowed thickly, his eyes watching you carefully before he licked his lips. You knew that this Castiel had never been with anyone before, and he looked nervous. You wouldn’t push him if he said no; you’d wait forever if you had to. But then you saw his pupils dilate, and you knew you wouldn’t have to wait very long.

“I want you, too,” he said finally, his voice even lower than usual.

You grinned, pulling him back down to you and kissing him hard. Cas walked you back toward the bed with his lips locked on yours, shedding his trench and suit jackets as he went. You fell back on the bed, staring up at him with a smile as you watched him shrug out of his button down and free of himself of his pants and boxers. You grabbed the bottom of your shirt and lifted it up, tossing it to the floor before unhooking your bra and letting it fall.

Castiel paused his actions as he took in the sight of your bare chest, his eyes widening slightly and his jaw going slack. “Y/N…”

You bit your lip, blushing. “What?”

“You,” he breathed out, his eyes roaming all over you. He shook his head as if he were in awe of you. “Beautiful.”

You grinned, your cheeks turning bright red. “Come here,” you requested, holding your arms out for him.

He smiled, climbing onto the bed and settling above you. He kissed your lips briefly before moving to your neck, scattering soft, featherlike kisses across your skin. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, desperate to keep him close as he made his way down to your chest.

“Mmm,” you hummed as Castiel wrapped his lips around a nipple and sucked, your nails digging into his back from the pleasure. He squeezed your other breast before he made his way down your stomach and to the spot you were aching for him.

He looked up at you as his fingers danced along the seam of your shorts. “May I?”

You smiled down at him and nodded your consent, running your fingers through his hair.

He flashed you a small smile before tugging on your shorts, pulling them down your legs along with your panties. Once they had been tossed onto the floor, Cas placed his hands on your calves, gently pushing your legs apart. His mouth practically watered at the sight of you completely bare before him, the woman he loved, the woman carrying his child. You were perfect, every inch of you, and all he wanted to do was worship you. “Look at you,” he sighed in awe, leaning down and kissing your barely-there baby bump.

“Castiel,” you whispered. “I love you.”

He looked up at you and gave a rare smile. “I love you.”

And then he scooted down the bed, his mouth hovering right above your aching, soaked pussy. Your breath hitched, biting your bottom lip at the anticipation of feeling his hot, wet mouth exactly where you needed him. He looked up at you with those wide, beautiful blue eyes before pressing a kiss to your clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through your body.

“Cas,” you moaned, bucking your hips up.

He licked a long stripe through your folds, gauging your reaction and being satisfied with the noises you made before he did it again, and again, and again, his tongue driving you crazy. Every now and then he would thrust his long tongue into you, making you see stars. And then he’d suck on your clit, his fingers entering you and curling upwards until you could barely think straight from the pleasure. It wasn’t long at all before you were coming hard, crying out his name as your hands curled into fists in the sheets.

Castiel climbed back over you and hovered above you, his thumb brushing your cheek as he watched you. “You look amazing when you orgasm.”

You laughed at his bluntness, covering your face with your hands in embarrassment. He grinned, gently taking your hands from your face before he leaned down and kissed you passionately.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, your heels digging into his ass and pressing him forward. His hard cock rubbed right between your folds, the sensation causing both of you to groan.

“That feels so good,” he groaned, grabbing his cock and teasingly sliding it through your folds until you were squirming.

“Cas,” you whined. “Please, I want you inside me.”

Castiel nodded, placing his cock at your entrance. “Look at me, Y/N,” he requested softly, his eyes already locked on yours.

You did as he asked, looking up at him. “Oh, god,” you groaned as he slid into you, biting your lip and trying your hardest to keep your eyes open.

You watched as Cas’ face contorted in ecstasy, the feeling of your warm, tight pussy almost too much for him. He let out a long, low groan, his fingers digging into your hips. He waited a few seconds before he slowly pulled out and thrusted back in, taking his time as he set up a leisurely pace. He wasn’t trying to fuck you, neither of you were in a hurry to orgasm; he was making love to you, and you were enjoying every blissful, sweet second of it.

_However._

It wasn’t long until you lost patience and Castiel lost control. Mere minutes later, Castiel was fucking you into the bed, his hands holding your arms above your head as the headboard slammed against the wall with every thrust.

“I c-can’t,” he grunted, biting his lip as he thrusted into you at a punishing pace. “I’m—“

“Me too,” you panted, your nails drawing blood from how hard you were digging them into his shoulders.

Seconds later, you practically screamed his name as you came, colorful stars invading your vision as your body shook from the ecstasy. Castiel came moments later, burying his face in your neck as his warmth coated your walls.

The two of you laid there for several moments, catching your breath and holding each other.

“I understand now why that 2014 version of me was so addicted to sex,” Cas suddenly mumbled beside you.

You laughed out loud, playfully hitting his chest as he grinned. He placed his hand on your stomach then, rubbing gently.

“How’s our baby?” you asked, watching Castiel’s face as he checked.

He smiled warmly, staring at your stomach. “I can feel its heartbeat,” he whispered, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss right below your bellybutton.

Your heart swelled with emotion, your hand coming down to rest right beside his on your belly. “Future you told me it’s a girl.”

Castiel’s brow furrowed, his eyes looking to you. “He did?”

“Well, he said he hopes ‘she looks like me,’” you explained. “I don’t know how he’d know, though.”

“Hmm,” Castiel hummed. “I’m not sure. But whatever the gender, I love our baby so very much,” he said quietly, staring at your belly.

You smiled as you watched your Angel, and you decided then that as long as you and Castiel had each other, your family would be just fine.

————————————————-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: pregnancy, language, fluff, angst, angsty cliffhanger bc I’m a bitch.

“Who?! Right about what?” you begged, starting to get panicky.

He looked up at you then, the smile never leaving his face. “She’s a girl.”

You blinked, taking a few moments to process what he just said. “We’re having a girl?” you whispered, your eyes glassy as a watery smile formed on your face.

His grin only grew as he nodded, resting his forehead against yours and holding your hands. “We’re going to have a daughter.”

You sobbed out a laugh, leaning in and kissing him deeply as the news sank in. It was as if the pregnancy became more real at that moment; you and Castiel were going to raise a daughter together. A beautiful little girl. You only wished your future Cas could be here to share the moment with you.

“Do you want to go tell the boys?” Castiel whispered, his hands still holding onto yours as he nuzzled your nose.

“Not yet,” you replied. “We can in the morning. I want to have this with you for a little longer.”

Castiel hummed in agreement, holding onto you until you drifted off to sleep with a smile on your face.

—————————————————————————

You woke up a few hours later to a still pitch-black room, your belly grumbling with hunger.

“Damn it,” you muttered, turning over in Cas’ arms.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

You pouted, burying your face in his neck. “I want ice cream.”

You could feel Castiel chuckle. “Right now?”

“Well, what time is it?” you asked, reaching behind you for your phone. You pressed the home button, the screen revealing the numbers “1:30 AM”. You sighed. “Ugh. Everything’s closed.”

“There’s a 24-hour gas station a few miles from here,” Castiel pointed out. “I can go get some for you.”

“Babe, you don’t have to,” you protested, even though your craving getting more intense by the second.

Castiel shook his head, a small smile on his face. “I won’t take no for an answer. Mint chocolate chip?” he asked, getting out of bed and putting his shirt and jackets back on.

You smiled and hummed, snuggling deeper into the sheets. “You are the best.”

Castiel chuckled, and with a flutter of wings, he was gone.

—————————————————————

Cas landed right outside the 24-hour gas station, glad no one was around to see him pop in out of thin air. He walked in and gave a nod to the cashier before heading to the freezer section in the back of the store. Opening the freezer door and picking out a green colored ice cream, he examined it before shaking his head and putting it back. _Pistachio._

“Castiel?”

The Angel’s eyes widened upon hearing someone call his name from behind him. He slowly shut the freezer door before turning around, pulling his angel blade from his sleeve. There stood a group of three angels, one woman and two men.

Cas swallowed thickly, his eyes narrowing. “Lailah, Raziel and Tabbris. What are you doing here?”

The woman, Lailah, stepped forward. “You can put the angel blade away, Castiel. If you cooperate, we won’t need to harm you.”

Cas’ jaw twitched. “Cooperate with what?”

“We need some answers,” Raziel replied. “There are…rumors.”

“Rumors?” Castiel questioned, his brow furrowing.

“There is talk of a nephilim coming to be,” Tabbris answered. “And that you are the father, Castiel.”

Oh no. How was he supposed to explain that yes, he was going to be a father, but not to a nephilim? The future version of himself had lost his grace, ensuring that his child would be human. But how could he tell them that? How could they believe him?

“You misunderstand,” Castiel began, shaking his head as he tried to collect his thoughts. “The child is not going to be a nephilim.”

Lailah raised her eyebrows, a frown on her face. “So you are going to be a father? Who is the mother, Castiel?”

“I’m not going to tell you that,” Cas growled, immediately getting defensive.

“Yes, you will,” Lailah spat, cornering him. “You will take us to her so we can kill her before the nephilim is born. Do you understand?”

“She’s not going to be a nephilim!” Cas argued. “If you would just let me finish—“

“You are an Angel, Castiel. Or has spending so much time with the Winchesters made you forget? If you are the father, the child will be born nephilim. And you know we cannot allow that,” Raziel explained.

Castiel opened his mouth to respond, but Lailah cut him off, looking at Raziel and Tabbris. “Wait a minute. Winchesters…” she trailed off, turning to Cas. “Y/N is the mother, isn’t she?”

Castiel clenched his hands into fists. “No.”

A smile began to spread across Lailah’s face. “Yes, she is. I can see it in your eyes. Take us to her, Castiel, before this gets ugly.”

Castiel got up in her face, his jaw twitching in anger. “I will _not_ give her to you. And my child is not a nephilim. Zachariah—“

“Zachariah is dead,” Tabbris interrupted.

“I know,” Cas spat. “But before that, he created an alternate universe in the future where there is another version of me. He has no grace. He is the true father, not me. That is why the child will not be nephilim, do you understand?”

Lailah laughed out loud. “You honestly expect us to believe that? I am done playing games, Castiel. If you won’t take us to Y/N, I suppose we’ll just have to get her to come to us, won’t we?”

Castiel’s eyes widened in fear before Lailah grabbed him, and all four angels disappeared from the gas station with a flutter of wings.

—————————————————————

You woke up groggy, stretching and groaning as you squinted your eyes open. You turned your head, expecting to see Castiel there, but instead seeing an empty space in your bed. You frowned, sitting up and looking around.

“Cas?” you called, getting out of bed and walking out into the hallway. “Castiel?”

“Y/N?” Sam approached you from his room, his brow furrowed.

“Where is Cas?” you asked, worry starting to bubble up in your chest.

“Uh, I thought he was with you?”

You shook your head, looking around. “No, um, last night around 1:30 he went out to get me ice cream. I was having a major craving. He’s not in the kitchen or the map room?”

Sam frowned. “I don’t think so. Let’s go ask Dean.”

You nodded and the two of you walked into the kitchen, your heart dropping at not seeing Castiel sitting in there. It wasn’t like him to not be here, or to not answer your call. He was always around, always making sure you were alright. You could feel it in your gut that something was wrong.

“You seen Cas?” Sam asked.

Dean took a big bite of toast, shaking his head. “Thought he was with Y/N,” he answered with a mouth full.

“Guys, something is wrong,” you blurted out, fidgeting with your hands. “He went out to get me ice cream last night and he never came back. He _always_ comes back.”

Dean wiped his mouth, his brow furrowing with concern as he looked at you. “Do you know where he went to get you the ice cream?”

“Um, he said he was going to a 24-hour gas station a few miles away,” you answered.

Dean thought for a moment before nodding. “I know which one he was talking about. Come on, we’ll go there and look. Put on your FBI suits so we can look at the security camera footage if we need to.”

You swallowed thickly, nodding as you frowned.

Sam placed a comforting hand on your arm. “I’m sure he’s fine,” he said. “Cas is always fine.”

“Yeah,” you answered weakly.

_Yeah right._

——————————————————————

20 minutes later, the three of you pulled into the 24-hour gas station. You were a bundle of nerves as you walked into the store, looking around for any sign of Cas.

“‘Scuse me,” Dean approached the cashier with you and Sam, all of you pulling out your FBI badges. “You see a guy in a tan trench coat come in here last night, around 1:30?”

The cashier’s eyes widened, clearly nervous. “Uh, yeah, why?”

“We’re lookin’ for him,” Dean answered vaguely. “Mind if we look at your security camera footage?”

The cashier shook his head, gesturing for all of you to come behind the counter where the little tv sat. He rewinded the footage all the way back until 1:38AM, and your heart clenched as you saw Castiel enter the gas station on screen.

“Did the guy do something bad?” the cashier whispered as all of you watched the screen.

“Shh,” Sam quieted him.

Everything seemed fine as Castiel examined the different ice creams until three people in suits showed up behind him. _Angels._

“Damn it,” Dean muttered.

You all watched the screen as they argued, and in a split second, all of them were gone.

_Fuck._

“What? What the hell was that?!” the cashier shouted, looking at all three of you with wide eyes.

Dean tried to wave him off. “Trick of the camera.”

“No, man,” the cashier shook his head. “I don’t even remember seeing them leave!”

“Listen,” Sam interrupted. “This is official FBI business. If you tell anyone what you saw, we will come after you. Understand?”

The cashier nodded in fear, and the three of you left the gas station and walked back to the Impala. You bit your lip, stopping when you got to the car door, and held your face in your hands. You were barely holding it together.

“Why? Why did they take him?!” you demanded, tears stinging your eyes.

“I don’t know,” Dean answered. “But we’re going to find him, alright? He’s going to be fine. We’re going to get him back.”

Your hands flew down to your belly, your daughter your only source of comfort. You needed him. Your daughter needed him.

You were going to get him back. No matter what.

———————————————


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: pregnancy, angst, injured/bloody castiel, another cliffhanger bc I’m a bitch

As soon as you and the Winchesters got back to the bunker, you began formulating a plan to save your Angel.

To say you were conflicted was an understatement. You wanted to save Castiel more than anything, and you wanted to do it yourself. You wanted to show him that he could count on you, that you would always be there to protect him just as he was always there to protect you. But you also had to protect your daughter. She became your world as soon as you first heard her heartbeat, and as of right now, you were the only one that could keep her safe from harm. Your daughter had to come first.

“Guys,” you sighed, sitting down at the library table across from them, running your fingers through your hair. “I can’t come with you to get Cas, not with the baby. God knows I want to; I’m worried sick. But I can’t risk her life and I know Cas wouldn’t want me to, either.”

Sam and Dean, choosing to ignore everything you just said except for one little pronoun, raised their eyebrows in surprise while little smiles formed on their faces.

“It’s a girl?” Sam asked.

A small smile graced your face and you looked down at your stomach, subconsciously placing your hand on your belly. “She is. Cas told me last night…right before I asked him to get ice cream. Fuck, this is my fault. I never should’ve asked him to leave the bunker, and now I can’t even go rescue him—“

“Y/N,” Dean interrupted, holding his hand up to stop your rant. “It’s not your fault. Those Angels are always after Cas for something, even when he hasn’t done anything. And none of us blame you for not going to get him—hell, we weren’t going to let you come in the first place. We’ll bring him back to you.”

Your shoulders sagged with relief and you sat back in your chair, exhaling slowly. “Thank you. Just…thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you guys.”

“Crash and burn,” Dean winked before clapping his hands. “Alright, time to figure out where to find the nerdy Angel.”

“Check his phone tracker,” you replied, eager to figure out where the angels were keeping him. “Man, I really hope they didn’t take him into Heaven.” If that were the case, you probably would never find him, at least not before the angels did something terrible to him.

Sam nodded in acknowledgement as he opened up his laptop, locating the GPS tracker. His eyes squinted as he looked for the red dot indicating Castiel’s location on the screen. “Here it is,” he exclaimed, pointing to it. “He’s right outside of Wichita, Kansas. Only about a three hour drive, thankfully.”

You nodded, trying to remain positive. “Good, that’s good.”

“It is,” Dean agreed, standing up. “Means we’ll be gone for less than 12 hours. Sammy and I are gonna gear up and leave in just a few minutes, ok?”

You nodded and did your best to muster up a smile as Sam leaned down and kissed the top of your head, his hand on your shoulder in an attempt to bring you some source of comfort.

“He’s gonna be alright,” Sam said quietly. “Don’t worry.”

You hummed in response, nervously biting your nails as the Winchesters walked down the hall to get their gear together. Your thoughts were running wild with questions and you were unable to focus on one long enough to try and figure out the answer. You closed your eyes, rubbing your temples as you tried your best to sort your thoughts.

 _Why did the angels want him?_ He hasn’t done anything. The Winchesters haven’t done anything catastrophic recently either, so the angels wouldn’t be using Cas to get to them. Unless they were trying to get to you?

 _If they were trying to get to me, why?_ Well, there’s the whole pregnancy thing. But you weren’t pregnant with a nephilim, so why would they be interested? And even then, how would they have figured out you were pregnant anyway? It didn’t make sense. None of this made sense. If you had just made Cas stay home—

“Y/N?”

Dean clapping his hands in front of your face snapped you out of your trance. He quirked a brow at you. “You good?”

“Yeah, just…thinking.”

Dean hummed in acknowledgement. “Don’t think too hard. You’ll short-circuit your brain.”

You rolled your eyes, shoving him playfully. “Ha, ha. You guys going now?”

“Yep,” Sam replied, sticking an Angel blade in his back pocket. “You’re going to be okay here, right?”

“Of course,” you responded. “Bunker’s warded. I’m good. It’s you two I’m worried about. Please be careful, guys. And bring my Angel back to me.”

“Will do,” Dean said.

“And we’ll call you as soon as we’re on our way back with Cas,” Sam assured you.

You stood in the same place, staring at the door as you listened to the rumbling of the Impala drive off. Glancing at your phone, the time read “8:30 PM”. You sighed. Cas had been gone for almost 24 hours now, the Winchesters had been gone for less than a minute, and you were already going out of your mind with worry.

It was going to be a long 12 hours.

—————————————————————

You managed to get through the first half hour by fixing yourself some dinner. The bunker didn’t have much, save for some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and that was certainly fine with you. But then it made you think of Cas, and you had immediately lost your appetite.

The next half hour passed with you sitting on the couch, picking at your fingernails as you wondered how Castiel was doing. You decided to pray to him, hoping he could hear you.

“Cas?” you said quietly, staring up at the ceiling as you laid back on the couch. “Baby, I hope you can hear me. I want you to know that Sam and Dean are on their way to get you right now. I wanted to come so bad, Cas,” you whispered, your voice breaking as tears stung at your eyes. “But I know that you would’ve wanted me to stay and keep our daughter safe. So that’s what I’m doing. But just know I miss you so much, Cas. And I’m sorry I got you into this. I love you so much, and I can’t wait to see you when you come home. Please be okay.”

You wiped a few stray tears with the back of your hand before you settled into the couch and closed your eyes, willing yourself to just take a nap. Being unconscious was certainly better than the alternative, that was for damn sure.

————————————————————

“Here we are,” Dean announced, pulling up to the warehouse where the angels were keeping Cas. He put the car in park and turned it off.

“Dean. What if Cas isn’t alright?” Sam asked, worry causing his brow to furrow.

Dean pursed his lips, staring at the steering wheel. “He’s fine, Sam.”

“But what if he’s not? What are we supposed to tell Y/N if we come home without him?”

“Shut it, Sammy.” Dean opened the car door and walked out, effectively cutting Sam off before he could say anything else. Sam sighed and followed his brother, shutting the car door and walking around the car to the trunk.

After preparing themselves with some angel blades, the boys walked into the run-down warehouse, prepared for anything.

“Ah, Winchesters! I was beginning to wonder when you’d show up. Where is the beloved Y/N?”

Sam and Dean immediately locked eyes with Lailah, who was standing behind Castiel.

“Cas,” Dean breathed out, his eyes widening as he took in the state of his friend. Castiel was handcuffed, his arms held up at shoulder’s length. His trench coat was gone, his shirt ripped open, blood spilling down his chest. His hair was tousled in all different directions, his eye swelling, his cheek badly bruised. He could barely even hold his head up to look at the Winchesters. This was not good. Dean then looked around the room to find two male angels standing by a metal table filled with different torture instruments, several of them coated with fresh blood.

“You still haven’t answered my question. Where is Y/N?” Lailah asked again, getting impatient.

Sam’s brow furrowed slightly. “What the hell do you want with Y/N?”

“Don’t play dumb, boy,” one of the male angels warned, walking over to stand beside Lailah. “We know she is pregnant with a nephilim.”

“That’s what this is all about?” Dean asked incredulously. “Man, next time, check your sources. Y/N’s not pregnant with a nephilim.”

“Our ‘source’ is Zachariah,” Lailah announced. “Before you apes killed him, he told us that a nephilim is coming.”

Dean’s jaw twitched in anger before he muttered, “Damn it, Zachariah.”

“He was lying to you,” Sam explained, trying to reason with the angels before things got ugly. “Trying to cause trouble. That’s all.”

“Do not speak of our brother that way!” Lailah spat. “What use would he have of lying about something so catastrophic?”

Sam shook his head as he tried to come up with an answer. “I don’t know, but I promise you, he was lying. Y/N is pregnant with another version of Cas’—“

“Oh, save it,” Lailah interrupted, rolling her eyes and waving him off. “Castiel has already tried to sell us that story, and we aren’t going to fall for it. Now, we assume you’re here to save Castiel, yes? Well, I’m going to tell you right now that that’s not going to happen. If Y/N didn’t come for Castiel, then certainly she would come for all three of you.”

Cas lifted his head as best he could then, his eyes weary and glassy. “No, brothers, sister, please,” he grunted, clearly having trouble even speaking.

“Be quiet, Castiel!” Lailah warned.

Sam clenched his jaw as the other two angels, Tabbris and Raziel, stalked toward him and Dean with their angel blades, ready to take them on. Sam gripped his angel blade tighter, and so did Dean, right before they launched at the angels.

——————————————————

You woke up hours later feeling more groggy than ever, and your head pounded with every breath you took. “Jesus, how long was I asleep?” you muttered, grabbing your phone. Your mouth gaped open as the letters on your phone read “11:30 AM”. No wonder you felt so awful; you had never slept that long in your life. Checking for any text messages or voicemails from Sam and Dean, your heart clenched anxiously when you saw that you had none. _They were supposed to be back by now._

You immediately called Dean, his phone going straight to voicemail. And then you checked Sam’s, your heart dropping down to your stomach when his phone went straight to voicemail as well. And then, just in case, you called Cas.

Nothing.

Biting back tears, your trembling fingers dialed one more number. Please, please pick up.

“Jody? Listen, I really need your help.”

——————————————————


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, blood, injury, all that jazz. and a cliffhanger…bc again, I’m a bitch.

You sat on Jody’s couch, holding the cup of tea close to your nose as you closed your eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm the storm of nerves bubbling up in your stomach.

“And you’re sure they’re in danger?” Jody asked, sitting across from you. You gave her a look, and she threw her hands up in surrender. “I’m just making sure. It’s rare for the boys to get into a situation they can’t get out of on their own.”

“I know,” you sighed. “But this is different; the angels must have gotten them too. They would’ve answered their phones and they should’ve been back by now. I have a bad feeling, Jody. And I can’t get them on my own. Not when I’m pregnant.”

Jody placed her hand on yours in an attempt to soothe you. “I know. Lucky for you, I brought in some backup.”

You furrowed your brow. “Who?”

As soon as you asked, you heard a car engine pulling up Jody’s driveway, headlights briefly illuminating the living room.

Jody stood up and wiped at her jeans, even though there was nothing on them. She cleared her throat, mindlessly messing with her hair for a few seconds before walking to the door. “That would be him.”

Him?

You stood up at the sound of the front door opening, and you immediately recognized the voice.

“Bobby!” You ran up to him and gave him a hug. “Damn, it’s good to see you.”

Bobby chuckled and patted your back. “You too, kid. Only wish it was under better circumstances.”

Jody ushered you and Bobby back into the living room, gesturing for you to sit down. Bobby sat down on the couch next to Jody, and you inwardly smirked at the blush that tinted Jody’s cheeks.

“So,” Bobby began. “What’re the details? Do we know where the boys are?”

You swallowed. “Some warehouse in Wichita. They left last night at 8:30 and they said they’d call when they were on their way back, but they never called and they won’t answer their phones. They should’ve been back by now, Bobby. I’m scared.”

He rubbed a hand over his face, taking the information in. “Well, let’s not panic. We should check their GPS again just to make sure they’re still in the same place.”

You nodded, grabbing the laptop out of your bag. Pulling up the GPS tracker, you eyed the screen for the red dot indicating their location. “Looks like they’re all together,” you said. “Still in Wichita.”

“Yep, sounds fishy,” Bobby said. “Well, Jody and I can check it out, call you when we get there and tell you what we find.”

“No,” you stopped him. “I’m going with you.”

Jody laughed, raising her eyebrows at you. “Uh, no you’re not.”

“Yes, I am,” you said, standing your ground. “Not only is the father of my child and the love of my life in danger, but so are my two best friends. All of them are in this mess because of me, and I’m not sending two more people I care about into a trap, which is probably what this is. I’m coming with you.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Bobby warned. “You’re exactly right, this is a trap. You going in there is exactly what those angels want, and that ain’t happening.”

Your brow furrowed. “What? How do you know?”

Bobby frowned, rubbing his brow. “Word on the street is that you’re pregnant with a nephilim.”

“What?” Your jaw hung open, a million questions suddenly swarming around your head. Your hand sunk down to rest on your belly. “Who said that?”

He sighed. “I was on a demon hunt a few days ago, trying to figure out why a group of demons was torturing several angels. Turns out, they heard angels talking about a nephilim coming to be, and they wanted more information on how to get to it.”

“And you didn’t think that was vital information that you should’ve shared with me the second you walked in the door?”

“I didn’t want you to go with us to rescue the boys!” He argued. “And I knew once you found out, you wouldn’t take no for an answer. The angels want you, ya idjit, and you walking in there is exactly what they’re hoping for.”

“I have to go, Bobby, especially now!” you said. “Don’t you see? If I don’t, they’re just going to capture you guys too, capture everyone I know until I’m forced to go to them myself.”

Bobby sighed, and Jody turned to him. “I hate it too, but I think she’s right, Bobby,” Jody said.

You inwardly sighed in relief, glad Jody was on your side. “Look, this is why I called Jody. I know I’m not enough alone, and I need protection. I trust you guys to help me.”

“Alright, fine. But I still think it’s a stupid idea,” Bobby said.

You smiled, relieved that they had your back. “Let’s save our boys, shall we?”

——————————————

Dean pulled against his restraints, gritting his teeth as he tried to break free from the metal cuffs digging into his wrists, but to no avail. He and Sam were both cuffed to wooden pillars with their arms behind them, leaving them to sit on the cold pavement. “Damn, this sucks.”

Sam sighed, resting his head against his pillar before eyeing Cas, who was still cuffed across from him. Cas hadn’t spoken a word since Sam and Dean had been captured and cuffed, not having the energy to even lift his head. He was in horrible shape compared to the boys, who only had a few bumps and bruises. _So far,_ Sam thought.

Lucky for them, the angels had left them alone for the time being, going off to who knows where while the three men were left to figure out how the hell they were going to get out of this.

“Cas,” Dean called, worry in his voice. “You okay, buddy? Say something.”

Castiel managed a quiet grunt, his cuffs moving slightly as he shakily lifted his head. His face looked defeated, weary, until his eyes suddenly widened in fear. “No,” he whispered.

“What is it?” Sam asked, looking around for any sign of the angels returning.

“Y/N,” he replied, swallowing dryly.

Dean waited for Castiel to elaborate, but he didn’t. “What about Y/N? What’s happening?”

“She’s—she’s coming here,” he said quietly, his hands clenching into fists as his head hung down once more. “No, no, no.”

Sam furrowed his brow. “How do you know?”

Castiel closed his eyes, his face contorting as if he were in pain. “She’s praying to me. Her, Bobby and Jody…they’re coming.”

“Damn it, Y/N,” Dean muttered, stomping his foot on the ground as his head fell back against the pillar.

Sam, ever the optimistic Winchester, spoke up. “She’s got Bobby and Jody, guys. They could save us.”

Castiel managed to lift his head again, his eyes hard. “Don’t you understand? This is a trap, Sam. They want Y/N. They want my daughter. She’s walking right into a trap. They’re going to kill my girls, theyre—“ his voice broke and he shook his head, closing his eyes as he grimaced. He was terrified.

—————————————

Your leg bounced tirelessly against the floorboard of Jody’s car, biting your nails as you looked out the window. You’d already been on the road for two and a half hours, and the closer you got to the warehouse, the more anxious you became. Nervous butterflies were fluttering around your stomach, making you nauseous. You placed a hand on your lower belly, leaning down to whisper to your daughter. “We’re on our way to get daddy, baby girl. Don’t worry.”

“Alright, let’s work out a game plan before you go running in there all gung-ho,” Bobby said from the backseat, his arms resting on the front seats.

“I’m listening,” you said.

“First thing’s first, you’re staying behind us. The entire time,” Jody began, her eyes trained on the road as she gripped the steering wheel.

“Fair enough.”

“Now, I know you want to, but don’t just go running up to Cas,” Bobby continued.

“What? Why not?”

“Because that’s exactly what the angels expect you to do,” he replied. “When we say ‘stay behind us’, we mean _stay behind us_. Got it?”

You sighed, rubbing your temples. You could feel a headache already coming on. “Fine. But what are you two going to do, exactly?”

Jody glanced back at Bobby before her eyes returned to the road. “We’ll figure it out when we get there.”

You opened your mouth to speak, but Bobby held up a hand to silence you. “We don’t know what sort of situation we’re walking into, Y/N. That’s why it’s important for you to stay back. We can’t risk you and the baby gettin’ hurt, understand?”

You groaned, resting your forehead against the passenger side window. “Fine, I understand.”

30 minutes later, Jody pulled up next to the empty Impala outside the warehouse where the boys were. You got out of the car, your eyes wandering over the old, abandoned warehouse. Your angel was in there, you could feel it. A warm, calming feeling crept into your lower belly, and you smiled. You knew your daughter could feel it, too.

Bobby and Jody got out of the car and closed the doors, getting their angel blades and guns ready.

“Why do you have a gun?” you asked. “You know that won’t hurt angels.”

Bobby gave you a look. “Yes, _I know_ , ya idjit. I melted down angel blades into bullets.”

“Oh. Good,” you said, glad Bobby was smart enough to think of that.

Jody stuck her gun in her back pocket and gripped her angel blade, looking at you expectantly. “Remember what we told you?”

You rolled your eyes, getting impatient. Now that you were here, so close to rescuing your Angel, you wanted to get it over with. You needed to hurry. “Yeah, I got it. Stay behind you. Now let’s go already.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and walked beside Jody as they headed into the warehouse, you following close behind. Bobby opened the door and walked in after Jody, and you filed in quickly afterward. You squinted your eyes in the harsh bright light of the warehouse, looking around until your eyes adjusted.

And that’s when you saw Castiel.

Your heart lurched up into your throat at the sight of him, your chest tightening until you felt like you couldn’t breathe. You’d never seen him like this, never seen him in such a horrible state. Dry blood clung to almost every surface of his body, his hair tousled and coated thick with blood and grime. His shirt was torn in several places and stained red. His head hung low in front of him, his arms hanging limply against the cuffs. Was he breathing? You couldn’t tell from where you were standing.

“Cas,” you whispered, tears stinging your eyes.

As soon as you spoke, you saw a slight movement come from Castiel. He struggled to lift his head, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of you.

“Y/N, no,” he muttered, his eyes glassy and wide with fear. He wanted to run to you, to yell at you to leave before the angels returned, but he couldn’t. He barely had the energy to move at all.

As soon as he spoke, you ran to him without even thinking about it, ignoring the yells from Bobby and Jody. “Castiel!” you cried, slamming your lips against his the very second you reached him.

He kissed you back as fiercely as he could, overcome with emotion at the sight of you before him. He couldn’t believe you were here; he was furious and relieved and terrified all at the same time. As soon as you pulled away, he began to speak. “What—what are you…doing here? You need to leave…right now,” he breathed out.

“I’m not going anywhere,” you whispered, cupping his cheeks and resting your forehead against his. “I’m here to save you.”

“What in the hell do you think you’re doing?” Bobby exclaimed from behind you, yanking you from Castiel.

“Stop!” you protested, trying to wiggle out of Bobby’s grip.

“We told you to stay behind us!” Bobby replied, anger in his voice.

“Looks like it’s too late for that.”

Everyone in the room turned to the source of the voice: Lailah.

She was standing in front of the door you had just entered through, a pleased smile on her face. “Y/N, our guest of honor. So glad you finally joined us.”

Castiel pulled against his restraints, terror in his eyes. “Please, Lailah, she is innocent, just take me instead—“

Lailah rolled her eyes and held up her hand to silence him. “Enough, Castiel. I will get to you in due time, but not until you watch the mother of your abomination die.”

Bobby and Jody stepped protectively in front of you, their angel blades in hand.

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” Jody said.

Lailah chuckled, and with a wave of her hand, sent Jody and Bobby flying through the air, their bodies slamming against the walls before they fell unconscious.

Sam and Dean yelled for Bobby and Jody at the same time, yanking against their restraints.

You began backing up slowly, your hand holding onto your angel blade with a death grip as Lailah began walking towards you. Your heart was hammering in your chest with fear, your eyes darting nervously between Lailah and Castiel. You had to reason with her. You had to make her believe that you weren’t pregnant with a nephilim.

“Listen, I don’t know who told you that I’m pregnant with a nephilim, but it isn’t true,” you began, swallowing thickly.

“I am so sick of hearing this same old story!” Lailah yelled, exasperated. “There is no use trying to lie, Y/N. You have to die and so does your child. For the good of everyone.”

“Listen to me!” you exclaimed. “If I was pregnant with a nephilim, you would feel the power radiating from it, wouldn’t you?” Lailah stopped in her tracks, narrowing her eyes at you. You continued. “But you don’t feel anything, do you?”

Lailah’s jaw tightened in irritation. “That doesn’t prove anything—“

“Yes, it does!” Dean shouted from the ground. “You know it does, you stupid—“

“Silence!” Lailah shouted, waving her hand at Dean. Immediately, Dean began choking, gasping for air. Lailah was choking him.

“Stop it!” you begged.

Lailah let him go and immediately charged at you, gripping your neck and slamming you against the wall.

“No!” Castiel cried, pulling against his restraints as he watched in terror. Tears began falling down his cheeks. “Stop, please! Let her go!”

“You,” Lailah seethed, her grip on your neck tightening as she held you up until your feet were dangling from the floor. You couldn’t breathe, your arms flailing as you tried to get her hands off of you. “Do you have any idea the trouble you’ve caused? Because one of my brethren lied to me? Angels died because of you. Demons tortured my kin because of you! Because of a lie!”

“That wasn’t her fault!” Sam shouted. “It was Zachariah’s!”

“I can’t very well take it out on him now, can I? He’s dead. So no. This falls on you,” she growled. “You may not be pregnant with a nephilim after all, but I can still kill you and your baby. And you know what? I think I will.”

Lailah’s grip on your neck was relentless, squeezing harder until no air was getting to your lungs. Your eyes began to bulge, your face turning purple from the lack of oxygen. You could vaguely register the sound of Castiel screaming for you, Sam and Dean shouting at Lailah to stop. As your eyes began to close, you almost thought you heard the sound of a knife piercing flesh, followed by a scream.

And then the world went black.

———————————————–


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ANGST. ANGST. ANGST. pregnancy, injuries, blood, brief mention of possible loss of pregnancy, violence. damn yall I am the worst

Lailah released her grip on you and you fell to the floor, landing on your arm with a sickening crack. Lucky for you, the lack of oxygen had caused you to go unconscious before you hit the pavement.

“Y/N!” Castiel cried, terrified that you were gone.

Suddenly, Lailah screamed as her grace lit her up from the inside, glowing brighter and brighter until it finally flickered out and she fell to the floor, dead. And there above Lailah’s body stood Crowley, gripping an angel blade coated with fresh blood. He twirled it in his hand with a smirk.

“Crowley?” Sam muttered, utter confusion on his face.

“Hello, boys.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean demanded.

Crowley gave Dean a look, tossing the angel blade aside. “Saving you once again, it looks like,” he replied, wiping a speck of dirt off of his shoulder before tossing a glance at Castiel. “Hiya, Cas.”

Crowley watched the Angel and waited for a response, but Castiel didn’t answer. Instead, he was staring at your limp form, tears cascading down his cheeks. “Y/N,” he whispered.

“Bloody hell, Cas, she’s not dead,” Crowley rolled his eyes.

Cas finally glanced up at the demon, disbelief in his eyes.

Crowley sighed in irritation. He walked over to you and placed two fingers on your neck, finding your pulse. It was slow, but still there. “Alive. So is the baby. You’re welcome.”

Cas kept silent as he willed away tears of relief, his fingers itching with the urge to hold you close. If the two of you managed to walk out of this alive, he decided, he’d never let you out of his sight again.

“You still haven’t told us what the hell you’re doing here,” Dean said.

“There’ve been rumors spreading around Hell,” Crowley began, “that someone was pregnant with a nephilim. So I sent some of my demons to sniff around, torture a few angels until they could figure out who it was. But they didn’t. And then I hear that you three have gone missing. Seemed a bit odd, don’t you think?”

“How’d you find us?” Sam asked.

“I decided to follow Y/N,” he replied. “Heard she and the Angel have been quite the item lately, so I figured if anyone knew where he and you two were, it’d be her. Glad to know she’s not carrying a nephilim, by the way. Would’ve been awkward to have to kill her.”

“Sounds like you hear a lot of things,” Castiel muttered, glaring at Crowley.

“I’m the King of Hell,” Crowley pointed out. “I hear everything. And you’re welcome, by the way, for saving the mother of your child.”

Castiel clenched his jaw in irritation. “Why are you helping us?”

“Because, you giraffe. Now you three owe me. Big time. And before you can argue with me over it, I’ve got to go.”

“Wait!” Dean called. “A little help here?” He gestured to their restraints.

Crowley shook his head, scoffing out a chuckle. “I think I’ve done enough. Toodles, boys.”

“Damn it!” Sam shouted.

Suddenly, Bobby groaned from across the room where Lailah had thrown him, holding his head as he sat up and winced in pain. “What the hell?”

“Bobby!” Dean called. “You good?”

Bobby scoffed. “Well, I’m alive. Where’s Jody?”

“Over here,” Jody mumbled from a few feet away as she sat up, rubbing her now very bruised shoulder. “Damn, that girl had an arm on her.”

“Bobby, Jody,” Castiel called from where he was cuffed. “Please, help me get out of these. I need to heal Y/N immediately.”

Jody’s brow furrowed and she followed Cas’ eyes until they landed on you, and she gasped. “Oh my god, Y/N!” She ran over to you, checking your pulse and placing a gentle hand on your belly.

“Shit,” Bobby muttered. He stood up and quickly made his way over to Cas, grabbing the knife from his back pocket and picking his way through the cuffs. As soon as he broke the cuffs, Castiel collapsed into Bobby’s arms with a grunt, unable to heal himself. “Jeeze, Cas, are you sure you’re gonna be able to heal Y/N?”

Castiel clenched his jaw as pain shot through him. He wrapped his arm around Bobby’s shoulder for support as Bobby tried his best to walk him over to where you were laying. “I have to. I don’t—I don’t know how much damage Lailah did.”

“She’s still breathing,” Jody said in relief, gently tapping your cheeks in an effort to wake you up. “But she’s definitely got a bad concussion, swelling and bruising on her neck, and a broken arm. And…I’m not sure about the baby.”

Castiel felt his heart clench with fear. If his daughter was lost…he wasn’t sure what he would do. He knew Crowley said she was alive, but how could he trust him?

“Alright, Cas, let’s set you down,” Bobby muttered, carefully placing Cas on the ground beside you before making his way to Sam and Dean, freeing them from the cuffs that had been digging into their wrists.

Sam and Dean immediately huddled next to Cas, Jody and Bobby, staring down at your limp form with worry.

Castiel gently cupped your cheek and placed his free hand on your belly, closing his eyes as he tried to sense any damage done to your daughter. After a moment he pulled away, his eyes red with unshed tears. “I can’t sense her heartbeat. I can’t…”

“Cas, we need to get Y/N to a hospital right now,” Dean said. “They might be able to detect something that you can’t, and they can help the baby.”

Castiel’s nostrils flared in anger, his eyes narrowing as his hands clenched into fists. “Detect something that I can’t? I’m an Angel, Dean! This is no time—“

“Hey, cool it!” Bobby warned. “There’s no arguin’ about it. We’re getting Y/N to a hospital right now, before it really is too late.”

Castiel knew they were right. But he was scared, more scared than he’d ever been in his entire existence, and all he wanted to do was save you himself. The last thing he wanted to do was leave you hooked up to a bunch of wires and be forced to trust a bunch of humans to save his unborn child. But it was true—he was much weaker than he’d like to admit. He was in so much pain he was barely keeping it together, he couldn’t stand, couldn’t breathe without feeling as if there were a heavy weight sitting on his chest. He was in terrible shape and needed time to gather his strength before he could heal you. It seemed the hospital would be his only option to save you and his daughter.

———————————————————————

After carefully maneuvering Castiel into the backseat of the Impala and you into his arms, Sam and Dean got in the frontseats and raced off to the hospital, Jody and Bobby following close behind in their car.

Castiel gently cradled you close in his arms despite how in pain he was; after what happened, he wasn’t letting you go any time soon. He fought back a wince and placed his forehead on yours as he closed his eyes, whispering in Enochian to you, willing you to wake up for him.

Your subconscious must have heard him, because it was then that you started to wake up. Your eyes began to move behind your closed eyelids as your hearing came back to you, and you let out the faintest whimper as the pain slammed into you all at once.

“Y/N?” Cas whispered, pulling back to look at you with wide eyes, afraid that he had imagined the sound you’d made.

You winced as you slowly opened your eyes, your throat so swollen and dry that you couldn’t make a sound above a whimper. You looked up and there was your bruised, battered and bloody Angel, staring at you like he had just found the answer to every question he had ever pondered. Your mouth opened in an attempt to speak, but the pain of your neck and throat overwhelmed you. And then you tried to move, and yet more pain shot through your arm like a thousand tiny needles. You were in horrible shape, and you were terrified of whether or not your daughter was alright. Tears slid down your cheeks.

“Shhh, it’s alright,” Cas soothed, gently wiping your tears with his thumb. “We’re on our way to a hospital. We’re going to be alright, do you understand?”

You bit your lip and stared into his eyes, deciding to pray to him since you couldn’t speak. _I love you,_ you prayed. _So much._

Cas looked heartbroken at the pained expression on your face. “I love you so very much, sweetheart,” he whispered, his nose brushing yours.

 _Is she okay? Are you okay?_ you asked frantically.

Cas flashed a brief fake smile and nodded. “We’re going to be just fine, my love. And so will you, I promise.”

Truthfully, he had no idea if things were going to be alright. But he had to believe it, for the sake of his own sanity.

_He had to._

————————————————-


End file.
